In the Shadow of the Raging Fire
by Killerpuppy0
Summary: Tynan and Lei are unofficial hunters, taking jobs where they can and solving any Grimm issues they may have. By doing this the two of them have been able to live off of the earnings they make but when Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy personally invites the pair to train to become official hunters they both readily accept. Rated M for violence and dark themes, will be romance too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rewrote and old fan fiction that I decided to stop working on, updates will happen weekly but I may sometimes post chapters a lot earlier than planned. Thoughts on where I could improve are greatly appreciated as I am a bit rusty since I haven't been writing as much as I used to.**

The young man walked down the street rubbing his arm slightly as he began to feel the cold of winter, he pulled his black trench coat together to keep as warm as he could. He didn't get cold most of the time but today seemed to be particularly cold, he looked over at his partner, no, friend who accompanied him. His black hair was as messy as always but somehow it suited him, he wrapped his scarf around his neck, no doubt he was feeling the cold as well.

"Hey Lei, don't you think we should have taken a more private route." The teen said as he noticed the attention they were gathering.

"Hang on, I thought you loved the spotlight Tynan." Lei joked as the two continued down the footpath towards their destination.

"The only time I like the spotlight is in battle and you know this… Smartass."

"I'll take that as a compliment, look sharp, we're almost there." Lei said, as he adjusted the two weapons he carried around his waist.

The two arrived at a general store around the center of the small town, they looked at each other and nodded as they stepped through, only stopping to clean their shoes on the welcome mat. The store smelled strongly of polish and upon closer inspection they noticed that everything around them looked brand new, a welcome change to its original state. Lei walked off in search of climbing gear whilst Tynan walked to the front counter to find the store's owner, the store in itself was a modest one but judging from the lack of people inside it wasn't the most popular and the two had a hunch why. The second Tynan lightly rang the store's bell a short, balding man stormed out from a door in the back of the shop, he looked up and saw Tynan and grimaced in his direction, peering over his glasses as he approached the counter.

"That was rather quick, too much for you?" he sneered as stood up on a small step from behind the counter.

"No actually, just a bit too easy. Lei?" Tynan called to his partner, who quickly made his way up to the front of the store.

"About a dozen Beowolves give or take, an alpha male and female Ursa and a King Taijitu were spotted in the area during our reconnaissance." Lei said as he placed photos of the area with the respective Grimm in each shot.

"And what of them now?" The client asked as he inspected the photos.

Lei presented the photos showing the aftermath of the pair's hunt, Beowolf heads decorated the small clearing in which the hunt took place and the bones protruding from the back of the male Ursa were instead embedded into its head. The female Ursa lay a few meters from her partner, scorched all over and finally the two heads from the King Taijitu had been removed with noticeable bullet holes along the body that connected the two heads.

"Hmph, I was skeptical but I guess I have no choice but to believe the rumors, you two are probably the best hunters to call for these kinds of jobs. But what I want to know is why a Crimson Phoenix and the Tiger's Shadow are off doing these contracts instead of striving for bigger and better things…" he trailed off as he looked the pair over.

"No matter I suppose, now about your reward…"

The two had managed to barter with the man and they left the store with more supplies and Lien than they had arrived with, this wasn't the first time they had been inquired as to why they were still doing odd jobs like this when they easily had the skills to pursue bigger and better career options but the answer to that was a lot more simple than one would have thought.

"Man I love doing this," Tynan said as he finished his satisfying stretch. "We get to go all over the place, see a bunch of sights and earn a living off killing Grimm, what could be better?"

"Well I know for sure what I'd rather do and if the day comes when we get the chance you know I'll take it," Lei responded as he looked around. "We should probably get going, we have a lot of ground to cover and not much daylight to do it with, remember what happened last time?"

Tynan shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah. But we're gonna do it here, in the middle of plain sight?" Tynan asked as he double checked everything was secure, seeing as his partner was doing the same.

"No time like the present," Lei replied as he loaded cut dust crystals into his boots and arm-guards to re-fuel. "Let's get going."

A small whirring could be heard as the two began final preparations for their travel home, the sun was beginning to hang low in the sky which cast an orange hue over the land, making it look like everything the sun touched was on fire. A shattered moon could be seen rising over the west horizon to take the suns place.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to freeze my ass off up there and that doesn't happen often," Tynan said with a smirk. "But the sooner we leave the better, we're attracting attention. Again."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm ready when you are." Lei had boosted himself slightly off the ground to test his boots and arm-guards to make sure they were properly fueled and ready to go.

"Yeah give me a second, I really don't like doing this in public…" Tynan murmured under his breath.

The dark haired boy closed his eyes and concentrated, bending forward slightly to ease the summoning and within a few seconds two large, white wings sprouted from Tynan's back where two slits were present in his trench coat. The crowd that was present at the time began to grow excited and started making their way over to the two teens.

"Alright I'm ready." Tynan stated as he pushed himself up into the air with a few beats of his wings, matching Lei's altitude.

The two of them dropped back to the ground simultaneously to do a quick once over of themselves before they left, before they could leave however, a competitive spark ignited in Tynan's eyes.

"Hey Lei," Tynan called to his partner. "What do you say we have a little race, first through the door to the house wins."

Lei stood back up from checking his boots with a grin on his face, "What's on the line?"

Tynan placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "An extra steak for tonight."

"You're on. On the count of 3?"

"Sure, you count." Tynan said as the two of them both got ready for the rather competitive flight home.

"One."

The crowd was growing too close for comfort.

"Two.

"Hurry it up will you Le-"

Lei was already flying off as he shouted, "Three!"

"God damn it Lei you fucking cheat!" Tynan yelled as he took off after him.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I was forced to cook for a cheater."<p>

"Stop your whining, could have been worse." Lei said between bites of his food.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, hear anything I should know about?" Tynan asked as he grabbed a drink and sat by the window.

Lei put down his knife and fork as he realised what Tynan meant, the mood going dark almost instantly.

"No, I haven't, I'll let you know as soon as I do Tynan but you can't use it to fuel you. You know what it'll do to you, and for the love of god will you not drink when we have things to do the night before?" Lei said, trying to lighten the mood.

Tynan laughed humorlessly as he stared at the shattered moon and the quiet streets below. The two of them had been living and hunting together since last year when they left their previous residence, they had no life skills to get a normal job and instead relied on the people outside the four kingdoms to have problems with Grimm that none of the Hunters had solved yet. Of course the going had been tough at first as the two of them had no credibility to their names so no one would hire them but as they took on small and easy jobs people began spreading the word and once the two actually found a job that they needed to use their full skills on people realised who the two were and as such they found easy money and experience all around Remnant.

"Tynan, I have a question for you." Lei said as he put his plate in the sink and began scrubbing the aftermath of dinner off his plate.

"Shoot."

"Have you ever thought of trying to take the next step in Grimm hunting?"

Tynan turned his gaze from the moon high in the sky to the bright light that was Beacon Academy.

"I dunno, I've never really thought about it. I presume you mean trying to get accepted into Beacon in which case no, I doubt they'd accept me due to my background but by all means if you are thinking about it go ahead." He replied, taking a sip from his bottle.

"You should know that I won't leave you to hunt on your own regardless of how strong you think you are, we're only human and we're bound to make mistakes."

"Well one of us is fully human anyway…" Tynan replied with a grin.

"Good point."

"What brought that up anyway, there something you aren't telling your one and only hunting buddy?"

Lei, who had now finished scrubbing his dishes, grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and made his way over to the couch, he plopped himself on the couch and raised his feet onto the coffee table, earning a glare from Tynan who had now turned to face Lei from his seat at the window.

"Here," Lei said as he reached into his pocket and handed Tynan a piece of paper. "I thought you'd want to make the final decision, I found it in the mail this evening just before we got back."

Tynan unraveled the letter and began to read through it with intrigue, it seemed like it would be some sort of a special contract as the sender commended the two on their previous achievements that they had become somewhat renowned for. Tynan was about to ask what was so special about the letter until he came to the part of the letter that would change both of their lives forever.

_I, Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy extend an official invitation to both Tynan Theron and Lei Malu to be inducted as Hunters who will pledge themselves to the protection of the four kingdoms. As this is a personal invitation you will not have to complete transcriptions prior to arriving to Beacon, details as to what time the airship leaves for Beacon and what to bring are below. I am aware that the two of you possess unique ways of travelling and if you wish you may use them but please adhere to the arrival times and arrive with the other students._

_Ozpin._

"Is this for real?" Tynan asked, still in shock.

"I certainly hope so, this could change everything Tynan! We always used to talk about it growing up and now we get invited without even applying, they obviously been paying close attention to the two of us. So what do you say?" Lei asked excitedly.

Tynan's mind raced with a million thoughts at once, he thought of how this whole thing could go better than planned which could lead into a lot of things but at the same time he thought of all the things that could go wrong. He knew best that if you made one wrong move while fighting you wouldn't get a second chance, time seemed to drag on forever until the gears in his mind stopped turning and he came to a decision.

"We didn't get this far without taking risks, I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Yo man, get up! Today's the big day."<p>

"You have until the count of five to leave my room before I throw something at you. One."

Lei ignored the warning and walked into Tynan's room, making his way over to the curtains and pulling them wide open, flooding the room with sunlight.

"Five."

Tynan quickly conjured a small ball of fire in his hand and launched it at Lei who narrowly managed to dodge it, after quickly making sure nothing was on fire he quickly withdrew from his friend's room, laughing so loudly the neighbors must have been able to hear him.

It wasn't until after they had both showered and gotten ready that the reality of their decision hit them, they both realised that they wouldn't be coming back to their small two bedroom apartment for a while, if they even came back to it at all. Tynan made his out of the bathroom as he stuffed his assorted toiletries into a small travel bag, he quickly double checked his bag before dashing back into the bathroom and reappearing with his deodorant in hand. Lei already had his bags packed and was ushering Tynan along as he zipped around the house and collected the remainder of his belongings. He placed them at the door and ran back inside to do a once over to make sure they didn't forget anything.

Lei was standing at the door in his normal combat gear as was his norm, his messy black hair matched his scarf that hung loosely over this shoulders, his right shoulder was protected by a white arm-guard with a black trim and had the emblem of a fierce tiger on it. Fittingly enough considering he was a tiger faunus, his right arm was completely exposed which showed his tiger like stripes against his fair skin. Very similar markings could be seen on his face as well, if that didn't tell you he was a faunus one look at his eyes would give it away. His eyes were a bright orange which was made more prominent due to the fact his pupils were small slits like a cats, a black singlet could be seen under his orange long-sleeved shirt which cut off around the waist but continued along behind him, trailing down to his feet but splitting into three parts. He fixed his dark black cargo pants and his grey combat gloves before making sure that his large black boots had a fully charged dust crystal in both, same with his arm-guards.

"C'mon man we have to put our stuff on the airship if we wanna fly there." Lei called as he grabbed his suitcase and Tynan's.

"Just go and load the stuff then, I'll catch up!" Tynan yelled back as he moved between rooms, checking every nook and cranny.

"If you say so, just don't be late!" And with that, Lei took off in the direction of Vale's closest air dock.

Tynan knew if he really had to he could catch up easily but he also knew he had to obey the schedule and no one wanted to be late on their first day of school. It was at least another five minutes before he was satisfied that neither of them had forgotten anything, Tynan was casually strolling out of the apartment to hand his set of keys back when he got a phone call from Lei. The landlady was thanking him as he answered the call from Lei, almost immediately regretting it.

"Where are you?" Yelled an urgent sounding Lei from the other end of the phone call.

"Handing my keys in, what's going on Lei?" Tynan asked, worry beginning to set it.

"The clock must have been wrong, I managed to get our bags on in time but as I was getting off to come and look for you the doors shut, I've been trying to get in contact with you but the reception kept dropping out. We're arriving in 5 minutes you need to move now!"

Ah for fucks sake.

"Alright man I've got this, I'll be there on time don't worry. You'll hear me coming."

"Whatever you do, do not break the sound barrier over town again! That shit hurt my ears and the windows of a lot of people."

"You and me both, I've gotta go man."

Tynan snapped his phone shut and cursed under his breath and his placed it in his pocket again, catching up to the airship wasn't the reason for it however, that damned clock had been wrong for months now and each time he thought of fixing it he assumed nothing bad would come of it. With that final thought Tynan released his wings and with one powerful beat accompanied by an explosive release of fire from his feet Tynan launched himself into the air, righted himself and took off in pursuit of the airship. Instead of wasting time getting to a better altitude instead Tynan opted for speed and flew over the city of Vale, attracting the attention of the residents as he did so but receiving a few cheers along the way. Beacon was in view from where he was but he knew it was still going to be a fair way to fly, as he spied the airship an idea presented itself in Tynan's mind, knowing Lei was going to kick his ass for showing off like this he angled himself to gain altitude, leveling out when he was sure he was at the same height as the airship which could be seen nearing Beacon.

"Man Lei is going to kick my ass if I mess this up." Tynan said to himself.

His legs began to heat up as the process began, the other times he had done this were for long distance flight so when the sound barrier broke they were generally clear of anything that could be damaged but today was a bit of an emergency. Flames began to stream from his feet, slowly climbing to his knees and staying there as Tynan picked up speed, his black coat flapping around behind him.

"Well, here goes nothing."

He placed his arms by his sides and brought his wings closer to his body just before he let out an explosive release of fire from his legs and sustained it, boosting him forward exponentially. The city of Vale became a blur beneath him as he rocketed forward towards the airship, all things rational being replaced by the adrenaline that came with high speeds like this. A wide grin spread across his face as he picked up speed and closed the gap between him and the airship, as he neared he noticed that there were windows along both sides of the airship. Quickly checking behind him to make sure his flames were burning out at the right spot he noticed that like before he was leaving a trail of flames and smoke behind him.

"Well, since I'm here I might as well make a good first impression..."

* * *

><p>Lei sat by the window of airship anxiously, praying for two things. First, that Tynan would make it in time and secondly, that he wouldn't try anything stupid to get there on time. His knee bounced up and down as he sat and stared out the window, deep in thought. So deep in thought that he didn't notice when someone began addressing him.<p>

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

Lei looked up to see a teenage girl standing before him, the first thing he noticed was the girl's long, bright, blonde hair with a small cowlick on top of her head. Her lilac eyes bore into his as time seemingly dragged out, Lei snapped out of his train of thought when he realised she was talking to him.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought."

She smiled, "Yeah I could see that, is everything ok? You seem nervous."

"Uhh, I guess you could say that. I just have a bad feeling about something, I'm Lei by the way." Lei said, extending his hand to the girl.

"Yang, is this your first year at Beacon?" she asked.

"Yeah it is, I've got a friend coming as well but he missed the flight so he might be late."

"Late on his first day? What a way to make a first impression, say I've got a sister around here somewhere and I could always use some help looking for her. Want to give me a hand and hang out once we find her?" Yang asked.

"Yeah sure, beats sitting here on my own."

The two of them made their way around the airship while they looked for Yang's sister, while they did so she gave him a description and a name in case he think he found her. Yang talked about how she was too young to officially apply for Beacon but that didn't stop Ozpin from inviting her personally after she foiled a robbery in town, after about ten minutes of searching the pair found Ruby. Yang ran through the crowd and almost tackled the young girl over.

"I can't believe you're actually going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed as she pulled her sister into a bear hug.

Lei laughed as he walked to catch up with the two but as he neared them a commotion could be heard in the viewing area that Yang had run in to.

"What's that?"

"Is it going to hit us?"

"No it looks like it's pulling up beside us."

"Is that a flaming person?"

As soon as he heard the last statement Lei knew exactly who it was, he quickly ran over to Yang who had finally released her sister from her death hold and instead they had made their way over to see what the commotion was about.

"Woah, what is that?" Ruby asked as she stared on in awe.

Lei sighed, "That… would be my friend I was telling your sister about."

* * *

><p>Tynan had easily caught up to the airship by using his flames as makeshift jet boosters, he noticed there was an observation deck on the underside of the airship, he slowed and dived slightly to see if there was anyone there.<p>

Oh boy.

There was already a few dozen people standing around, just as he decided he shouldn't make a scene he could see someone had already pointed him out, people were now moving to get a better view of him.

"Well, here we go."

Tynan climbed slightly out of view and dived back down underneath the airship, growing closer to the observation deck. He laughed when he saw the look on some of their faces, surely they had heard of him before and if not the legends surrounding him and his legacy. Tynan flew as close as he could to the glass without disrupting his flight control, he halfheartedly saluted to a few of them and waved to others, just before he could pull away and overtake the airship he noticed one face among the crowd.

"Ah… Shit."

Lei stood there with a look of exasperation on his face, he looked like he was talking to two girls beside him, one with long blond hair and another with short, black and red hair. Tynan smirked and gave his friend two thumbs up, Lei looked like he was ready to shoot him out of the air with the weapons he carried around his lower back. Lei seemed to get the same idea as he spotted people running excitedly up a set of stairs and followed them.

Confused, Tynan waved goodbye to the crowd who were watching him and flew off, releasing flames for extra speed, as he flew up the side of the airship to get above it he heard a familiar whirring noise, Lei's boots. He took off high above the airship and could hear cheering coming from below, an open observation dock, which must have meant…

"Tynan what the hell are you doing?"

Tynan laughed as he turned around mid-flight, "Making a good first impression!"

Tynan quickly looped around and flew back down towards the airship with Lei in hot pursuit, he flew over the top of the crowd as they all cheered the two on in their sudden game of high-speed tag. Tynan could see that Beacon was only a few minutes away so he decided to try and drag this game out for as long as he could, his train of thought was broken when Lei flew up beside him.

"Of course you had to show off, didn't you?"

"I was bored and I had to make sure I got here on time and no, I didn't break any windows this time. Anyway, what do you say we have ourselves a little race?" Tynan asked as he noticed the airship speeding up.

"What's on the line this time?"

"Pride? A chance to show off in front of a crowd?"

"I thought you didn't like the spotlight."

Tynan shrugged, "Neither did I."

"Fine then, but we're climbing higher before we start, one lap, get to Beacon's air dock, turn around and go around the back of the airship, then first one back to the air dock wins." Lei said as he explained the rules.

The two of them flew higher into the air but regardless of their height they could still hear cheering from the crowd on the observation deck.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, when my fireball explodes." Tynan said as he launched a fireball high into the sky.

The two of them watched the fireball as it soared into the sky and came to a stop, within a few seconds it exploded into a shower of flames and the two of them dived to be level with the airship before they took off with blinding speed towards Beacon. Lei's boots roared as they flew along and Tynan's trail of fire made its return as they began to pick up the pace, they both got to the air dock at the same time as each other, Tynan pulled up and made a large arc in the sky as he turned and headed back to the airship, Lei had pulled to the right and made a similar arc. The faunus had managed to grab the lead on the way back to the airship, the crowd had grown larger at their competitive game began to come to its grand conclusion, Lei was a good hundred meters ahead of Tynan when he heard a large explosion from behind him.

"Woohoo!" Yelled Tynan as he began to rapidly gain on Lei.

"Not today Tynan!" Lei yelled behind him as he used extra power to speed himself up.

Thanks to the boost Tynan had created he managed to catch up to Lei and the two were now neck and neck as the two sped towards Beacon's air dock. They noticed a figure standing on the dock but were a bit too occupied with their race to notice who it was, they both flew over the figure around the same time and realised who it was. They slowed to a hover as fast as they could as they looked at each other sheepishly.

"Was that who I think it was?" Lei asked.

"Yeah… I think it was."

The two of them descended to the air dock with embarrassed looks on their faces, they should have known better than to make a scene and that was exactly what the two of them had done.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy gentleman and might I say that was quite an entrance." Professor Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug that he held.

"Sorry sir, we should have known better than to make a scene on our first day that was my doing." Tynan said, his wings shrinking back into his coat and into his back.

"Well you've certainly set the scene for an exciting first day here, I just came here to make sure there were no more complications but now that I've got you two on your own I'd like to speak to you both in my office and before you ask, no you aren't in trouble. If you could follow me." Ozpin said as he began walking back towards the large academy.

The two boys looked at each other with grins on their faces before they quickly caught up with Ozpin, after their little display the two were worn out and both of them knew they could say goodbye to any thoughts of blending in after what they just did. As the two of them entered the school they saw the airship pulling up at the air dock, the bridge was extended and students began piling off, some threw up while others looked livelier than ever. They two young men were glad that they were asked to go for a walk as neither of them would have been able to handle getting swarmed like that.

As they walked behind Professor Ozpin the two of them couldn't even begin to comprehend how this decision would affect both their lives, their friendship would be strenuously tested as would their skills against the Grimm that they had been fighting for years. Despite all of this they would even discover different kinds of emotions that the two of them never thought they'd feel in their lifetime and the one thing that Tynan had been chasing for years would show its ugly head and the peace that the world knew would be shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - **_**I suck at upload schedules so sorry for the semi late upload, as usual any thoughts on the story are much appreciated. I don't own RWBY nor do I claim to, RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum respectively. And yes, I realise that Tynan and Lei (pronounced _Lay_) are kinda OP, good thing they won't be used for RP'ing, also they are like that for the sake of the story in my mind. Enjoy!**

"Well… thank god that is over." Tynan said thankfully, as he and Lei made their way over to the auditorium for the first phase of the induction.

"I hear you man, they were relentless. Though I guess we only have ourselves to blame."

After Ozpin had brought them to his office they had a lengthy discussion about proper usage of both of their travel methods, surprisingly enough the fact that they had an impromptu race wasn't the issue, Ozpin thought it was a good way to showcase how different the people at Beacon are and what they are capable of. The only worry that Ozpin had was the fact that it would be easier for the two of them to sneak off campus by flying away, the two young hunters had to stifle their laughter as they thought about sneaking away from a place they want to be.

"There is another thing I wanted to talk to you two about as well," Ozpin said, peering over his glasses at the two of them. "As you may know here at Beacon hunters work in teams of four right up until the moment they graduate. After a lengthy discussion with my fellow professor Miss Goodwitch we have come to the conclusion that we will make an exception to this rule for you two only considering both of your backgrounds, do you have any questions?"

Lei looked to Tynan and Tynan to Lei, both of turned back to the professor and shook their heads.

"Good, now I suggest you go out there and face the awaiting onslaught of students that will no doubt want to talk to you. Good luck, don't forget to be at the auditorium at the scheduled time." The professor said with a smirk.

After they had left his office they tried their best to blend in but after this morning's events it was a lot more difficult than they thought it would be, after one student found out who they were they were surrounded by people who wanted to ask questions. They entertained their wishes and answered the questions truthfully, most of them anyway, soon enough the crowd had begun to disperse as the time went on and an announcement over the P.A. called all first year students to the auditorium.

The place was absolutely packed with first years and the excitement in everyone's voices was could be clearly heard, the pair found a place at the back of the room where the crowd hadn't taken over yet. Tynan scanned the room absent-mindedly while they waited for something to happen, the people in the room were unique in their own way whether it be due to their hair or their weapon everyone had a defining aspect. The young man suddenly grew self-conscious about the fact that his weapon couldn't exactly be shown off like everyone else's in the room, he shook the thought from his head as Lei tapped his arm.

"Do you remember those two girls I was standing next to while you were showing off earlier?" Lei asked, poking fun at his partner.

"You mean the ones that you were trying to make a move on? Yeah I remember them." Tynan shot back, a mischievous grin making its way onto his face.

"Whatever, do you wanna come meet them or am I going in there without my wingman?"

"I will seriously pay you to stop making that joke, really dude. Let's go."

"Never, those will be my last words."

"Will you shut up and start walking, this was your idea anyway."

Lei made his way through the crowd first, carving a path for Tynan to follow, many curses and a few hellos later they had finally made their way through the crowd to meet the two that Lei had mentioned. Lei immediately began chatting with them as soon as he could, obviously eager to meet new people, Tynan zoned out as Yang and Lei began discussing their weapons and fighting techniques while Ruby began rocking back and forth on her heels, eager to join in on the conversation.

"I almost forgot, this is my friend Tynan." Lei said as he stepped to the side and gestured to his friend.

"I've heard a lot about you, I'm Yang and this here is my sister Ruby." Yang said, shaking Tynan's hand.

"Nice to meet you both." Tynan replied, shooting Lei a look for taking so long to introduce them.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I see your weapons Lei?" Ruby asked, her excitement too much to bear.

"Yeah sure," Lei said, retrieving his weapons from their holsters. "They're nothing special really, the pistols themselves are semi-automatic, however instead of holding them normally I fire them both using my pinkies so that the tonfa rests along the side of my arm. I rely on the tonfas for blocking more than striking, I prefer fighting up close and personal when it comes down to it but most of the time they don't see it coming."

Ruby's eyes lit up as she inspected the two weapons thoroughly, after she seemed satisfied she carefully handed them back to Lei, who sheathed them as he answered Yang's questions about his how he fought Grimm and humans, agreeing that fighting the two called for different styles.

"What about you Tynan? What kind of weapon do you use?" Ruby asked, looking at him with an innocent look in her eyes.

Tynan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhh, mine is kind of… different. I can't really show it to you here, I can tell you it's just a regular sword though. I'll show you another time when there is more room."

The disappointment on the young girl's face was obvious and Tynan instantly felt bad but before he could say anything about it Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage and made his way to the center, the crowd dying down within seconds as he stood by the mic and cleared his throat.

"I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose—direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The entire room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop, the speech hit home though, most of it anyway. Before anyone could speak a woman walked to the center of the stage and took Ozpin's place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said sternly before taking her leave.

* * *

><p>"What a day." Lei said as he laid down with a sigh of relief.<p>

"You can say that again, I don't think I've ever talked that as much as I did today in my entire life!"

The two boys laid down on their makeshift beds, discussing the eventful day they had ahead of them, Tynan was never one for early starts so he was less than pleased when he found out how early they had to wake up. The entire room was full of initiates and like them they were all talking with themselves quietly as people got prepared for bed, some boys leered at other girls as they saw what they were wearing, much to the amusement of Tynan and Lei.

"What do you think's gonna happen tomorrow dude?" Lei asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"I have no idea, best to expect the unexpected I suppose." Tynan said as a familiar sensation built up in his back.

The young man sighed and got to his feet, "Well, I hate to leave you on your own like this but I have to stretch before I sleep."

"That must get real annoying when it does that, I suppose it suits the person then." Lei teased with a grin. "Just don't get yourself into trouble."

"Will do, try not to eavesdrop on too many conversations." Tynan retorted as he made his way through the room full of students.

Tynan looked around the room and the reality of where he was began to sink in, he was going to be able to take his life further and this was a hell of a lot more interesting than sitting around every day waiting for contracts to get sent to them. Tynan noticed a brawl going on between Ruby and Yang, he was about to go over to watch when a girl with long white hair, wearing a white dressing gown stormed over and berated the two for their actions. It wouldn't be long before teachers would intervene so he decided to quickly make his escape while he still could, the tiles were soothingly cool as he walked along barefoot in his long navy blue pants and white singlet that clung to his body.

"I hope this isn't considered breaking curfew or something." Tynan said to himself as he quickly checked outside to see if anyone was there before exiting the building.

The cool night air washed over him as he stepped outside but he didn't have time to focus on that as he began jogging to get to a clear area, the feeling from before growing more and more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. When he was clear of any obstructions he wrenched his singlet off hastily and released his wings along with a small amount of fire, embers fell to the ground as the fire dissipated and left only Tynan's wings.

"Much better." Tynan said as he stretched his wings out as far as they could go.

He wrapped his wings fully around himself, just to check that he could still use that as a last ditch defensive move, Tynan looked up into the night sky and noticed how you could see a lot more stars compared to when he was in the city, it caught him off guard. He made his way around to the front of school where the air dock was, empty and dark, a perfect spot. Tynan stood by the very edge of the air dock, leaning his head back and breathing in deeply, opening his eyes and his gaze to the starry sky above. Satisfied that he had sated his wings needs for being stretched he brought his wings back into his back and sighed in satisfaction, a good stretch before going to sleep always felt good. Since Tynan was so caught up in his satisfaction he didn't notice the light padding of footsteps behind him.

"A bit late for a night time stroll isn't it?"

Tynan jumped in the air and in his surprise he momentarily forgot where he was standing, he immediately remembered when he found himself falling down the side of a cliff, the wind drowning out the cries of whoever had scared him. Despite his situation he didn't find himself panicking, he shook his head to clear his mind and released his wings again, flapping them twice to stop his rapid descent, he slowly made his way back up the cliff side to confront whoever had the smart idea of sneaking up on someone like that. As he reached the top and opened his mouth to yell he quickly did a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he also mentally slapped himself for not realising who it was before.

"Are you ok?" The white haired girl asked as Tynan gently landed.

"Uhh, Y-yeah I'm fine." Tynan replied, stumbling over his tongue.

Tynan silently thanked the gods that Lei wasn't here right now or else his friend would have a field day with him, the girl before Tynan was none other than Weiss Schnee, the one person he never thought he would meet in real life. Heiress to the Schnee dust company and an amazing singer there was no doubt in his mind that her fame far outweighed his.

"What are you doing out here this late?" she asked, breaking the boys train of thought.

"Oh, uhh, I had to s-stretch before bed," Tynan said, gesturing to his wings. "Otherwise it'll get really uncomfortable."

"Wait, you were the one from this morning the one who was flying beside the observation deck. Anyway I'm Weiss and you are?"

"Tynan, n-nice to meet you." Tynan said, reaching out to shake hands.

"Wait, Tynan Theron?"

Tynan knew where this was about to go.

"Yes, Tynan Theron the last Crimson Phoenix."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up like that. It must be hard." Weiss said, an apologetic look on her face.

"No its fine don't worry about it, anyway, I'm done out here so if you'd like we could walk back together." Tynan suggested.

Weiss sighed, "I would but I think it's a bit too early for that, the rowdy bunch will still be awake for a while yet but thanks for the offer. It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise, have a good night."

And with those parting words the two walked away from each other, one back towards the academy and one along the path around Beacon, Tynan smiled slightly and looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath.

"Weiss Schnee huh? Good choice."

"God damn it Lei do you have to do that?" Tynan growled, recovering from his miniature heart attack.

The tiger faunus ignored him and continued, "The heiress to the SDC, this is her first year at Beacon like us, 17 years of age, left handed and uses a rapier as her primary weapon along with the application of dust into her attacks."

"You know how creepy that is right?"

Lei shrugged in response, "Intel is my kind of thing, doesn't help that this kind of information is easy to find if you know where to look, here's another interesting fact about your crush."

"I don't want to know and she's not my crush, gimme a break man." Tynan said, shaking his head.

"Whatever dude, I saw the way you were acting. Anyway, we should get to bed, big day tomorrow y'know?" Lei stated with a grin.

"Alright I'll meet you inside, try not to show up out of nowhere."

Without another word Lei disappeared, leaving black wisps behind in his wake.

"One way or another this whole hunter training thing is going to be pretty interesting." Tynan said out loud before he picked up his pace.

* * *

><p>"I hate mornings."<p>

"I know Tynan, you've been saying it every morning for the past year."

"It's even worse when I'm forced to be a morning person, stupid wings." Tynan grumbled under his breath.

"You'll live man, c'mon we better find our lockers and grab our weapons, well… I need to anyway." Lei said as the two followed the river of students who were on their way to the lockers.

That morning had been pretty uneventful, people who woke up early respected those who were still sleeping and kept quiet for the most part of the morning. That was until a certain orange-haired girl woke up and decided to rouse her partner, and the rest of the room as well, people awoke with groans and complaints but soon dismissed them as they realised the importance of today and what they needed to do in order to prepare. They had gathered for breakfast in a rather large cafeteria that more closely resembled a grand dining hall, they had nearly any kind of breakfast you could think of but most people settled for pancakes and within ten minutes of breakfast starting they had all been consumed.

"So what locker number did you get given to you? I got 637." Lei said as they rounded another corner into the locker room.

"Conveniently enough I got 638. How long do we have until we're supposed to meet up for the initiation?" Tynan asked as they began walking towards their assigned lockers.

"They said that someone would announce it over the P.A. when it was time, c'mon let's grab our stuff as fast as possible so we aren't late when the time comes."

Students buzzed around the room excitedly as people retrieved weapons and armor from the lockers, talking loudly as they all prepared for what was to come. Tynan spotted Yang and Ruby and waved to them as did Lei, although before either of them could walk over Lei spotted the two lockers they were looking for.

"Here we are man, I'll grab my stuff and you can go mingle if you want." Lei said with a smirk.

"I'll just go for a walk around and have a look at what everyone's got I suppose." Tynan replied before walking off, leaving Lei to retrieve his weapons and ammo.

The weapons that people possessed were all unique, from swords and shields to huge lances and hammers, Tynan spied Ruby's weapon as she pulled it from her locker and his jaw almost hit the floor. As he walked towards them he overheard someone complaining that they couldn't find their lockers.

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would have remembered having to count that high. Why does this have to happen today?"

"Hey man, what locker number did you say you had?"

The blonde haired boy turned around with a look of surprise on your face.

"Were you talking to me?"

"I don't see anyone else who lost their locker on the second day." Tynan joked, a grin spreading across his face.

The boy laughed halfheartedly, "Uhh, 636. Why do you ask?"

"My locker is close to that, follow me and I'll show you."

"My name's Jaune by the way, Jaune Arc."

"Nice to meet you Jaune, I'm Tynan Theron. Locker 636 is right there." Tynan said as they came to a stop in front of his locker.

"Thanks a lot, I didn't realise how close it was. Can I ask a question?" Jaune asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Uhh, yeah go for it."

"Were you the one with the wings or the rocket boots?"

Tynan palmed his face with his hand as he laughed but before he could answer he heard someone answer for him.

"He wished he was cool enough for rocket boots, I'm Lei Malu, Tynan's hunting partner." Lei said as he extended his hand toward Jaune.

"I'm Jaune, Tynan was just helping me find my locker." Jaune said as he began to grab his stuff out of his locker.

"Sorry for not staying longer but I have to go talk to someone, thanks again Tynan and it was nice meeting you Lei!" Jaune said as he ran off, accidentally mispronouncing Lei's name.

"I swear no one will pronounce my name right for a good month."

Before Tynan could reply the speakers on the wall crackled to life before a message blasted through them.

"_Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation, again all first year students to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

The two of them looked at each other and smiled, quickly walking towards the exit and falling in behind other students who were already making their way outside. The vibe was contagious and excitement was thick in the air, they passed some classes that were already in session and seeing second and third years inside all of them had their heads down and were taking notes vigilantly.

"You ready man?" Lei asked as they stepped outside and into the warm sun.

"As ready as I'll ever be, it's hard to believe that it's only been a few days since that last contract." Tynan said with a smile.

"Yeah it's unreal but things can only get better now that we're here, c'mon, let's go crush this initiation so we can become hunters already."

* * *

><p>Tynan and Lei both stood on their respective platforms, trying their hardest not to burst out into a fit of laughter and tears. The first year students stood on Beacon Cliff, they were to be launched into the forest behind Beacon via catapult-like platforms, this was done so that people were split up from the people they were usually with however Tynan and Lei didn't really need a landing strategy to deal with this.<p>

"Excuse me, sir? Has someone set a fastest time for this in the past?" Lei asked, as the students to the far right were being launched.

"There is no official record but the fastest time someone has retrieved a relic and returned was around half an hour." Ozpin replied, taking a sip from the mug he carried in his off-hand.

Lei smiled and looked at Tynan, "Reckon we can beat that?"

Tynan nodded, "Definitely, we'll have to watch for any Nevermore's though."

"They're nothing we'll be fine," Lei replied as he reached down and checked his boots. "I'd get ready, we haven't got long."

Tynan quickly summoned his wings and stretched them out as far as they'd go, "Alright I'm good, we'll stay in the sky and look for the temple from there."

"Sounds good, catch you on the flip side!" Lei yelled as he was launched.

Tynan was shot off into the air not too long after Lei, his hair whipping about as he arced gracefully to the sky, leveling out as the arc reached its peak. Lei was whooping as he sped past Lei, his boots and gauntlets whirring slightly as the dust kept him level, Tynan paused to watch everyone else rocketing towards the ground, some simply used brute force and the trees to slow their descent for their landing. Tynan noticed Yang acting much like Lei, using her weapons to keep herself flying forward for as long as possible before she disappeared into the trees, the winged boy shook his head with a smile before he took off after Lei.

"Lei!" Tynan yelled as he pulled up beside him, pointing ahead.

Lei noticed the Nevermore's in the distance, they were mostly small except for the monstrous one in the middle of them all. It could have easily been twice the size of the rest of other ones put together. Lei pulled his weapons out from behind him and aimed both barrels at the group, with no hesitation he opened fire, dropping the smaller birds easily, the larger ones took some time but they too fell to the sting of Lei's weapons. The large Nevermore let out a deafening screech and flew towards the pair, Tynan began to charge fireballs and launch them towards the approaching monstrous Grimm, to no effect.

"Tynan, gonna need a lot more than that!" Lei yelled as the Grimm approached.

"I got it!" Tynan yelled in reply before he began summoning his weapon.

Mid-flight he extended his right arm fully and opened his hand, as he focused a large amount of energy into his hand the energy began morphing to form Tynan's katana. He grabbed the sword as it floated just before his hand, gripping it tightly and breaking off from his straight flight pattern to move for the killing blow. The large bird chased after Lei who was still peppering it with his bullets, the tiger faunus barely managed to avoid the razor sharp tips of the feathers that were being shot at him, he checked for Tynan and saw him heading straight for the Grimm with weapon in hand. Tynan took his sword with both hands and lowered it to his side as he neared the Nevermore, Lei quickly pulled away as Tynan reached its head. The Nevermore saw the danger it was in and began to take evasive action but it was too late, with a swift slice Tynan cut the head from the Grimm like it was butter, it's body falling to the ground below.

"I hate Nevermore's," Lei said as he regrouped with Tynan. "Bastards are a lot tougher than they look, c'mon let's get moving, we still have a relic to obtain."

Tynan nodded and let his sword burst into flames, which then collected themselves and shot back into the palm of Tynan's right hand, feeling slightly more energetic he took off after Lei who was scanning the ground below for any sign of the ruins they were looking for. The two of them had been searching for a while before Lei nudged Tynan's arm and pointed down to the ground, a small ruined temple stood out from the canopy of trees, Lei and Tynan descended to the ground slowly, checking their surroundings before they both landed.

"Nice work man," Lei said as the bumped fists. "That thing never stood a chance."

"It's a bit unfair for others since we've been doing stuff like this for a while, anyway let's grab a relic and get out of here. We still have a record to beat." Tynan replied with a grin as he made his way over to the closest pedestal.

"Chess pieces?" Lei asked with a laugh. "Whatever man just grab one and let's go."

Tynan grabbed the one closest to him, the bishop and as they were about to take off they heard a loud rustling in the bushes by them followed by four people tumbling through them.

"Can you get off me? You're crushing me!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you listened to me!"

Lei and Tynan looked at each other and sighed, they made their way over to the four bodies that were sprawled over each other, Tynan tried not to laugh when he realised who was at the top of the stack.

"Need a hand Ruby?" Tynan asked as he held his hand out, helping the red-cloaked girl to her feet to allow the others to stand as well.

"Thanks Tynan, Weiss and I kind of had to run from a pack of beowolves and we managed to stumble into Yang and her partner as well, that's Blake." Ruby explained.

Lei sniffed the air once and narrowed his eyes at Blake, the two exchanged nods before Lei spoke up.

"The temple is over there by the way, a few pieces are missing so some people must have landed nearby." Lei said as he gestured towards the temple behind him.

"Well we saw some Nevermore's fall from the sky so someone must have fought them when they were still in the air." Yang pointed out as she got to her feet.

"Yeah… That might have been us two, we ran into a few on the way here." Tynan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That doesn't matter right now, what we need to focus on is grabbing a relic and getting out of this forest. Does anyone know which way is towards Beacon?" Weiss asked as she took a relic in her hand.

Without a word Lei shot up into the air so he could see over the canopy of trees, he dropped back to the ground with a loud thud.

"South-east of our position, it'll take about ten to twenty minutes depending on if you run into any trouble." Lei said as everyone grouped up again.

"Alright, we'll have to go around and find the staircase on the side of the cliff since we don't all have rocket boots or wings." Ruby explained, smiling at the two boys.

"Well we could always just carry you back." Lei suggested.

Tynan slammed his palm into head, if they followed up on this it was going to be mighty awkward.

"Done!" Yang said as she jumped into Lei's arms who only just managed to catch her. "I've been on my feet for ages, I could use a break."

"Lei, have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Tynan asked.

"I'll take Ruby with me and use my air step to make my way back with you guys." Weiss said.

Blake wordlessly walked up to Tynan with a slight smile on her face, he knew without a doubt in his mind that this was going to be kind of awkward at first.

"Personally I blame Lei for this." Tynan said as he picked Blake up.

"It's a more effective way for us all to arrive back at Beacon in the shortest time, it's kind of smart when you think about it." Blake replied, commending Lei.

"I guess, you guys ready?" Tynan asked, looking over at the other four.

"Yeah man, all set." Lei replied.

"Ready when you two are." Weiss said as she held hands with Ruby.

"Alright, hold on tight." Tynan said as he shot up into the air, clearing the canopy within seconds.

* * *

><p>"So are you a faunus?"<p>

Tynan was taken off guard by the question.

"Uhh, no not really I suppose, why do you ask?"

"Well I don't know if you noticed but you have wings sprouting from your back." Blake replied sarcastically.

"I don't really have them, I summon them so they aren't there persistently. Besides I think there's only room for one faunus in our partnership." Tynan said, nodding his head towards Lei.

"What is he?"

"It's not really my place to say, you can ask him if you want but I doubt you'll get it."

The six of them had been making their way towards for about five minutes now, they had kept to a low altitude so they didn't wear Weiss out too much who had protested at first. Conversation between Tynan and Blake had been non-existent until a few seconds ago when she abruptly asked about Tynan and Lei's heritage.

"So if you aren't a faunus there is only one other thing you could be." Blake stated.

"And what would that be?"

"The Last Crimson Phoenix."

Tynan looked ahead without saying a word, he didn't want to know how Blake knew that but now that she knew any possible friendships with the girl were out of the question.

"And now that you know that I suppose you don't want anything to do with me." Tynan replied bluntly.

"I wouldn't say that, what happened wasn't your fault so how could I judge you based off of what someone else did?"

"Everyone else seemed to have a pretty easy time doing it."

"Hey guys!

Blake and Tynan looked to their right to see Lei flying beside them with Yang in his arms, the two were smiling brightly, it was the happiest Tynan had seen Lei in a long time.

"What's up?" Tynan asked.

"Well for one we're almost there," Lei stated as he nodded forward. "And two, Yang wanted to see if you two were up for a race."

"No." The pair said in unison.

"Aww you two are lame, we'll meet you there then!" Lei said as he shot off towards Beacon.

Tynan shook his head and slowed down to meet up with Weiss and Ruby who were hopping from Weiss's glyphs with ease.

"Are you two alright?" Tynan asked, concerned that he might have to make return trips and pick them both up.

"We're fine, it won't be long until we get there anyway so I'm sure I can hold out until then." Weiss said, exhaustion starting to overcome her.

"No you aren't, take it easy and I'll be back soon." Tynan said as he began to light his lower body on fire.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked as she squirmed at the fire behind Tynan.

"I have to come back for them or they both won't make it back, you might want to hold on though." Tynan replied before he shot off towards Beacon.

He knew how much Blake must have hated him thanks to what he was doing however he couldn't just leave the other two behind to fall to the ground, Tynan made it to Beacon within minutes and met up with Lei, explaining the situation to him quickly. Lei agreed with his choice and with one last apologetic look at Blake Tynan and Lei took off back to the forest to bring Weiss and Ruby back. They spied them standing in an open clearing, Ruby defending them both from Beowolves while Weiss laid on the ground, passed out from exhaustion. Lei dived into the clearing with a flurry of bullets, dropping beowolves if they were foolish enough to try and charge for Ruby, Lei landed next to her as she sheathed her weapon, he picked her up and flew back into the sky.

"Cover me!" Tynan shouted as he dived past Lei and Ruby.

Lei passed Ruby one of his weapons, who eagerly began firing it at any beowolf that approached Weiss, Tynan landed right in the middle of a group of beowolves with an explosion of fire, knocking them all back and dispatching them at the same time. He carefully picked Weiss up and shot back into the air before any more of the Grimm could close in on him, they began flying back to Beacon carefully as Ruby made sure that she wasn't injured in anyway and by the looks of it neither of them had been badly injured except from a few scratches here and there. As the group of them landed at Beacon Weiss finally woke with a confused look on her face, Tynan explained the situation as Ruby retrieved some water for here, she nodded slightly as Tynan went over what happened.

"I see, thank you. I should have known better than to try that." Weiss said sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, we're all fine now." Tynan said as Ruby handed Weiss the bottle of water.

"Well done, you've overcome the odds and arrived back here safely with relics in hand. You've passed the Beacon Academy initiation and will be inducted as Hunters and Huntresses beginning tomorrow. Get yourselves cleaned up and meet in the amphitheater for the ceremony." Ozpin said as he arrived. "And if you'd like to escort Miss Schnee to the infirmary we will be able to treat her properly so she may participate in the ceremony."

Ruby and Yang helped Weiss to her feet, who reluctantly accepted the aid, as they walked off Tynan and Lei exchanged glances and sighed heavily. They knew the initiation was going to through curve balls at them but who knew that was going to happen.

"I still blame you for all this by the way." Tynan said as he watched the three girls walk away.

"Completely worth it." Lei replied with a grin.

"You idiot…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously late upload, work and Christmas have kept me pretty busy as of late so I should be able to write a lot more frequently now. To make up for my blunder I plan on releasing a new chapter as early as I can.**_

"_Dad, what's going on?"_

"_Nothing my boy, I just need you to be out of town for a few days so I've organised for you to stay with a good friend of mine."_

"_I only just got back though, I wanted to go hang out with Lucy and James today."_

"_I'm sorry but you need to trust me Tynan, it's for your own good."_

Flames. Screaming. People and buildings lit on fire.

"_Run Tynan! I can buy you some time, here you savage woman, here!"_

"_Tynan. Tynan!"_

* * *

><p>"Tynan!"<p>

The boy jolted awake from his nightmare, his eyes glanced around the room and he visibly relaxed as he realised where he was. He propped himself upright on the bed and removed his shirt which was covered in sweat.

"Same dream?" Lei asked as he sat back down on his bed.

"Yeah, that's been the first time in a few months. I don't know how long I have."

"You'll be fine, you've lasted this long. Anyway we have a few hours before class starts, you up for some sparring?"

Tynan pushed his blanket off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Not today I want to just take my mind off of things for a bit. I'll see you for breakfast alright?"

"Yeah sure, just don't get too carried away." Lei told Tynan before he stepped outside their room, closing the door with a soft click.

Tynan sighed heavily before he pushed himself off of his bed and onto his feet, the cool ground beneath his feet waking him up slightly, he made his way to the bathroom to wash his face before he left. He flicked the light on and turned the water on, catching it in his hands and splashing it on his face. Tynan dried his face and walked back out of the bathroom, taking his shirt off and throwing it onto his bed before he opened the window, the sun was only just beginning to rise and the air outside was cold but welcoming, Tynan took a deep breath of the fresh air outside and instantly felt a little better than before. He gently summoned his wings and leapt out of the window, flying low to the ground and landing on the grass below which was covered in morning dew.

"I haven't done this in a while." Tynan said before he began jogging towards the air dock.

Tynan smiled to himself as his job turned into a sprint as he neared the air dock, diving off the edge and letting gravity do its work. He pulled up before he hit the water and took off over the water, reaching his hand down to run his hand through it.

* * *

><p>The gym was empty save for one faunus who stood in between two punching bags, practising a variety of kicks and punches that he normally used when fighting. Lei would go on the offensive on the bag in front of him, punching and kneeing it before he turned and engaged on the one behind him with a fierce kick, he did this for so long and was in the zone so much so that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind him.<p>

"There's just something about practising on those things that makes it feel so boring."

Lei broke off from his session to see Yang standing behind him wearing black gym shorts and an orange tank top, the blonde haired girl was grinning as she approached him and leaned against a nearby pillar.

"Unfortunately my sparring partner needed a little room today so I have to resort to this, unless you're offering." Lei said as he started to turn back to the punching bag.

"If you think you can handle me I'll offer." Yang challenged.

Lei smiled and turned back to face Yang, "I don't know, I might hurt you."

"You and me on the mats, now." Yang demanded as she walked over to the mat in the middle of the room.

"Fine fine, any rules?" Lei asked as Yang stood opposite of him.

"No weapons obviously, other than that, try not to lose too quickly."

After that the two didn't say a word, instead they walked closer to each other before beginning to circle one another, they both watched each other intently waiting for the other to make the first move. Yang's impatience got the better of her and she shot her fist at Lei's head, who only just managed to dodge it and followed up by grabbing her arm and throwing her over his head. Yang landed on her feet and the two began to circle each other once more, Yang's focused was being affected by Lei's bright orange eyes staring her down, she shook her head and gritted her teeth as she focused.

Lei threw a punch right at Yang's head which she swatted to the side and replied with a swift jab to Lei's side, which caught the faunus off guard, he dropped his guard for a split second in which time Yang launched her knee at Lei's stomach. Before it connected Lei leapt back and quickly dashed at Yang from the side and tried to fly kick the blonde, Yang rolled forward and dodged the attack with ease but was only able to block the follow up kick partially which sent her sliding back. The two kept trading blows, neither one of them wanting to back down and concede to the other however Yang's semblance was giving her the edge in this fight as it dragged on. Soon enough any thoughts of courtesy went out the window and the only thing the two of them could think of was victory, punches were thrown harder as the two began to become exhausted, making gaps more often to catch their breath.

"Had enough?" Lei asked between breaths.

Yang laughed in response as she quickly dashed towards Lei and took him down, pinning him to the mat.

"Tap out."

Lei struggled for a bit before he stopped, Yang, who expected him to tap out, was caught off guard when Lei disappeared from where he previously was only black wisps were left in his wake. Before she could move Lei pinned the blonde to the mats and pushed her arm upwards causing her discomfort.

"I could say the same to you."

"Ok, ok." Yang said as she tapped the mats twice.

Lei released her and stood up as he took deep breaths, exhausted from their session.

"That was a lot cooler than fighting with Tynan, literally." Lei joked as the two caught their breath.

"I bet, but that was cheating and you know it."

Lei laughed as he made his way over to his water bottle and took a swig, he threw it to Yang who caught it and drunk from it generously before replacing the lid and tossing it back to Lei.

"So where is Tynan anyway?" Yang asked as she sat down.

"He's probably just flying around right now, said he needed to get some things off of his mind so I left him to it. So are you going to make it a habit to come here in the morning and challenge people to fights?"

Yang smiled and stood up, raising her hands into the air as she stretched which pulled her shirt up higher with it, Lei quickly looked away before she noticed.

"Probably not, it was partly your fault since you were so loud, I'm surprised you didn't wake up the school. Anyway I better get back to my room and shower before breakfast, I'll see you there." Yang said as she jogged out of the room.

Lei decided he too should probably get cleaned up before breakfast, he could feel a small amount of blood in his mouth from his sparring match with Yang which felt more like an all-out brawl than anything else. After a few minutes of walking through the winding halls of Beacon Lei made it back to his room and with a quiet beep Lei unlocked the door and slipped inside, walking straight to the bathroom. He pulled his tank top off and looked at the markings that lined his arm and reminded him of who he was every day, with a content sigh he turned the shower on and stepped inside, feeling every hit from the morning fade away. By the time Lei finished his shower and got dressed he heard the familiar sound of flapping wings coming from outside the window, within seconds Tynan landed on the windowsill and his wings disappeared as he jumped down from the windowsill and into the room.

"Welcome back man, feel any better?" Lei asked as he sat on his bed and looked up at Tynan.

"Definitely, how long until breakfast?"

"You've got enough time for a shower if that's what you're asking." Lei replied as he picked up his sketchpad and pencil, leaning on the head of his bed.

"Good, I won't be long." Tynan said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"You say that every time and you always take forever." Lei joked with a smirk.

"Hypocrite." Tynan called back before he closed the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>"Best. Food. Ever."<p>

"I couldn't have said it better."

"Do you two have any idea where we are right now?"

Tynan and Lei immediately stopped reminiscing about the breakfast from earlier this morning and began taking notes again as Professor Port told the class about one of his many hunting adventures he had been on. Although many people found it interesting Lei and Tynan were bored out of their minds, once you had hunted Grimm for as long as they did you found it kind of boring to talk about it let alone listen to someone else talking about it. Despite this they had found out about a variety of Grimm that they had never encountered before and when they were brought up the two of them furiously took down notes and paid close attention to what was being said.

"I thought we'd be killing Grimm a lot more often that talking about them." Lei whispered to Tynan.

"Well we did yesterday so I suppose we need a break." Tynan replied back in a hushed tone.

"Mr. Theron!" Came Professor Port's booming voice. "You must have a vast knowledge of Grimm if you think you can talk in my class, if you'd like you can come to the front of the room and teach the class for me!"

"No it's alright, I'll be quiet." Tynan replied sheepishly.

"That's what I thought, now as I was saying…"

Tynan and Lei went back to taking notes for a while before Lei slid a piece of paper to Tynan who unravelled it and read it.

_Where did you end up going this morning?_

Tynan rolled his eyes and scribbled a reply down.

_Just around the academy and near Forever Fall, why?_

Lei took the note as Tynan handed it back to him, the two of them felt like elementary school children passing notes in class.

_No reason, see anything worth checking out?_

Tynan looked down and took the note from his partner just as Professor Port looked up at caught him red-handed.

"Once again Mr Theron you seem to think you have such a knowledge of Grimm that you don't need to pay attention in class, come down here." Professor Port said, his voice thick with authority.

Tynan sighed, he stood up and made his way down from where the two of them were sitting and stood by Professor Port who made a grand gesture to a cage on the other side of the room.

"Now Mr. Theron today you will demonstrate your skills in defeating Grimm in a one on one situation, can you tell me what kind of Grimm is in that cage over there?" The professor asked as he made his way over to it.

"I have no idea." Tynan replied, looking up at Lei for help who just shrugged.

"Well I suggest you go and retrieve your weapon so you can fight whatever is in here."

Tynan extended his right arm and summoned his weapon, gripping his katana with both hands and taking a defensive stance until he knew what he was up against. More than a few people exclaimed as they realised who he was and Tynan mentally slapped himself for not walking out to act like he was getting it instead.

"Well I never… no matter, begin!" Professor Port yelled as he cut the lock from the cage.

A Grimm the size of a fully grown bull ran out of the cage and spotted Tynan, it scrapped the ground with two long tusks before it charged at him. Tynan rolled to the side and shot a fireball at its side with his left hand to no effect, if anything the Grimm seemed more irritated than anything, it shrieked loudly and began its charge again. He leapt over the Grimm as it neared him and used its back to propel himself forward causing the Grimm to stumble into the wall, there was a considerable gap between Tynan and the squealing monster it began jumped into the air and began spinning like a wheel at an incredible rate before it launched itself towards Tynan. Tynan smirked and charged at the Grimm, closely watching it as the gap between the two disappeared quickly. Just before the two of them made contact Tynan side-stepped the Grimm and spun around in one fluid movement, bringing his katana into the path of the speeding Grimm and cutting it clean in half. Its body slid into the wall before stopping and disappearing as did all corpses of those monsters.

"Well done! Taking down one of them is a feat in itself but to do so without any injury is an achievement indeed!" Professor Port said as he congratulated Tynan.

The bell sounded loudly, signalling the end of class and students wasted no time in rushing out the door, Tynan held his head high as some students glared at him on the way past. The whole school would have found out who he was one way or another, best to get it out of the way now.

"C'mon man let's get going, we have sparring in the arena soon." Lei said as he placed a hand on Tynan's shoulder and led him out of the room.

The crystal clear sky from this morning had now been replaced with a dark grey cloud which hung over the school, threatening to release the water it contained and shower the school. Students talked loudly as people made their way to their next class, some of the people from Grimm Studies could be seen talking to others in hushed tones, glancing at Tynan as he walked past.

"Well you've certainly put yourself out in the open haven't you?" Lei joked as he noticed how everyone around them was acting.

"Better get it out of the way early, that way people don't try and get close to me, we know how well that went last time." Tynan murmured in response.

"That was many years ago Tynan, anyway, you didn't do it so why would people despise you?"

"It doesn't matter if I didn't do it, she was after me and stopped at nothing to get any information she could on me. I don't want to talk about it anymore, let's just go to our next class." Tynan said before he put his hands in the pockets of his coat and walked along Lei's side to their next class.

By the time they made it to the sparring arena people had already begun taking their seats and were chatting to one another loudly, Lei walked in front of Tynan and led him up the stairs to their seats where they sat down wordlessly and stayed like that for a while before being surprised by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys."

Tynan and Lei turned around in their seats to see Ruby sitting behind them along with her team, Ruby smiled at them both brightly. Tynan smiled back weakly before turning back around.

"Hey Ruby, enjoy Tynan's little display in Grimm Studies?" Lei joked.

"Well I finally got to see your weapon, which is really cool by the way." Ruby said cheerfully.

"Thanks."

Ruby looked saddened as Tynan spoke, realising that he sounded a bit under the weather. She looked at Lei with a questioning look on her face, he just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Are you okay Tynan?" Ruby asked.

"Never better, why do you ask?"

"I just thought… Never mind." Ruby trailed off before she leant back in her seat, feeling dejected.

Tynan sighed before he turned around to face Ruby again.

"You saw what I did during Grimm Studies right? How I summoned my weapon?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ruby asked, a look of curiosity flashing across her face.

"Well there is only a certain kind of people in Remnant who can do that, they're known as a Crimson Phoenix, born with certain special abilities. It began with my father who said he was blessed by a phoenix when he stumbled upon one basking in the sun upon a rock, ever since that day he was able to fly, summon his katana and direct the power of the phoenix all over his body. He found a wife and settled down in a nearby village, always hiding who he really was." Tynan explained, a grim expression on his face.

"A few years later he had a child and life couldn't have looked any better for the three of us, that was until one day small wings had burst forth from my back. My father was ecstatic that I had the same blessing that he was given, however my mother had thought that she would receive the same blessing if she had been with my father. As the years went by my power grew at an alarming rate and by the time I was ten years old I was able to do nearly everything my father had been able to do. My mother however grew furious over the years and one night she tried to murder us in our sleep, my father managed to defeat her and we flew away to another town. From that day forth we had to move a lot to throw our mother off who continued to chase us, interrogating villages and destroying most of them when she was done to please herself."

"That's horrible…" Yang said.

"Yeah… Anyway, it was late at night when I was awoken by the sound of a roaring fire, I rushed out of my room to see my mother standing in a fire black as night, she had performed a ritual in an attempt to bring forth the same phoenix that my father had found. Instead she gave herself to a demon in exchange for powers like my father and I, my father told me to run while he held her off and bought me time. My father was identified as one of the many who were killed and survivors described what they saw, a tip off was given to the police as to the many towns that were destroyed and ever since that day I have been known as the reason behind those crimes, because my mother was looking for me."

Tynan's long winded explanation came to an end and the four girls behind him sat in silence.

"Now people know, some of those people lost families thanks to me and nothing I do can bring them back, regardless of what I say most of those people will despise me for it since my mother tore those villages apart while looking for me, I don't really blame them."

Tynan turned around again and sighed, feeling slightly better for telling people about it. Before anyone could say anything about what they just found out the bell sounded and Glynda walked into the arena, holding her scroll in her left hand and her cane in the other.

"Welcome students to your first sparring lesson, today we will be pitting many of you against each other to determine your skill in combat against one another. As this is a safe environment I will be monitoring your auras and telling you all when the match is over, now first up we will have Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc." Glynda said, peering over her glasses at the many students.

Tynan and Lei recognised the name and saw the blond haired boy walking down into the arena with his weapon drawn, his opponent was a large male who used a strange looking mace and practically oozed arrogance.

The fight didn't last very long at all, each time Jaune tried to strike Cardin his blows would be parried and the mace wielder would counter with his own bone-crushing attack. Within a few minutes Jaune's aura dropped into the red and the match was called off with Cardin as the victor, after a quick lecture from Professor Goodwitch she looked down at her scroll and called out the next two names.

"Tynan Theron and Lei Malu."

The two looked at each other with a large grin, the two sparred often but this would be the first time doing it in front of others which presented them with a prize, bragging rights. The two of them made their way into the arena a lot faster than the other pair had, the two boys stood facing each other with smiles on their faces.

"No weapons?" Lei asked.

"Depends on how long the match goes for," Tynan replied. "But yeah no weapons for now."

Glynda had made her way out of the arena and quickly made sure the aura display was working.

"You may begin!"

Lei disappeared in an instant and reappeared at Tynan's side, punching him in the side and sending him flying into the wall nearby in the space of a few seconds. Tynan groaned loudly before he picked himself up off the ground and looked at Lei and dashing towards him, kicking Lei's legs out from beneath him and palming his chest, slamming him into the ground. Before Lei recovered Tynan leapt back and put some distance between them, Lei got to his feet and the two of them circled each other, trying to predict what the other was going to do. Tynan made the first move and dashed toward Lei, the two of them began swinging and countering each other's strikes, as they had done countless times before. As the match got more intense the two of them completely forgot where they were and could focus on nothing else but the fight, Lei managed to get a solid hit in by using a spin kick to dodge one of Tynan's attacks and instantly counter it.

"You've gotten rusty by the looks of it Tynan." Lei taunted as he checked the aura display, noticing that they were both in the mid-orange area.

Tynan didn't say anything and instead replied by summoning his weapon, Lei replied by drawing his weapons from his back and taking his usual stance that he used against Tynan. Before Tynan could try and close the gap Lei began firing both weapons at Tynan who used his blade to block and send the bullets ricocheting around the arena. As soon as Tynan saw an opening in Lei's attack he dashed in and swung using a powerful overhead swing only to meet Lei's tonfa, he quickly pulled away and swung again, only to be blocked once again. Lei responded with quick jab to Tynan's stomach with the end of his tonfa, sending him back slightly. The two were soon a flurry of movements as the swung at each other, only managing to strike one another every now and then, the two of them tired as the fight continued but before Tynan could taunt Lei on it he took a familiar stance.

"That won't work this time," Tynan yelled. "I've seen this too many times."

Tynan quickly focused himself and sent his power into his blade, igniting it with flames. Before Lei could launch his assault Tynan swung his blade around himself and sent fire into the air, delaying Lei long enough for him to drop his weapons and tackle the faunus to the ground before he could finish his charge-up for his attack. As the two of them fell back Lei rolled onto his back and kicked Tynan back, sending him into the wall for the final time before Glynda interrupted them.

"That's enough, the winner is Lei Malu, the two of you may return to your seats."

The two of them laid on the ground with heaving chests, Lei managed to get to his feet first and help his partner to his feet.

"Bastard." Tynan said with a smirk.

"You almost had me, I would have burned myself pretty badly if I had gone for it."

"Good thing you're used to it by now." Tynan replied with a laugh.

The two of them sat down, both of them were in a much better mood now that they had taken their mind off of their problems, Team RWBY began chatting with the two boys after they had sat back down, discussing what they just saw. The entire class had gone through their matches by the time the bell had rung, they had the rest of the day off to do whatever they'd like, Tynan and Lei made their way back to their room to shower and get changed out of uniform before they decided on what they wanted to do.

"Well we don't have classes over the weekend, we could go back into Vale for a bit." Lei suggested.

Just as Tynan was about to reply Lei's scroll began beeping as someone rung, Lei looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hello? Oh hey. Yeah sure that sounds good, we were just talking about what we were going to do. We'll come to your room now. Alright see you in a bit."

"Who was that?" Tynan asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"That was Yang, she wants us to come to her room so we can discuss weekend plans." Lei explained as he stood up.

"You two are getting pretty comfortable with each other." Tynan stated with a smirk.

"She's pretty cool." Lei replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah I'm sure that's all you think of her." Tynan replied sarcastically.

"Whatever dude, let's go."

* * *

><p>"That sounds like a terrible idea, is this even legal?"<p>

"Not if no one finds out, besides I know the guy that runs the place so we'll be fine." Yang said.

"Right… and what do the rest of you have to say about this?" Tynan asked.

"Well we can get to know each other better so it sounds like a good idea to me." Ruby replied.

Weiss and Blake looked indifferent about the whole situation.

"Lei? What do you think?" Tynan asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"I don't see the problem with it."

"Great," Tynan said sarcastically. "Fine, we're in."

Yang and Ruby shouted happily and held hands, jumping up and down like schoolgirls, Lei smiled at the sight and Tynan held back from remarking about his friendship with Yang, knowing that he'll say something similar about Weiss and himself.

"What time are we all meeting up?" Lei asked.

"Well we have to get clothes for the night, no way in hell you're going in dressed like that." Yang teased with a smirk.

"I'll wear whatever but the coat stays." Tynan stated with a scowl.

"Very funny Yang, so I suppose we're going into town during the day." Lei said with a smile on his face.

"That's the plan."

"We'll have to leave early if we don't want to get caught in the rush hour." Weiss said from her seat nearby.

Tynan instantly looked at Weiss sceptically, "How early?"

"Well rush hour starts at around ten thirty so we'll probably leave at around nine in the morning." Weiss replied nonchalantly.

"Kill me now."

Everyone in the room snickered including the usually very quiet Blake who was sitting on her bed reading a book. The six of them chatted away about their less than legal plans for tomorrow, Yang was used to going to clubs but the rest of them had no idea how tomorrow would pan out. Yang explained to the rest of her team what to look out for when at the club so you didn't get your drink spiked which brought up a very important question.

"You guys are drinking?"

"Well I am, I don't know about you guys." Yang said with a laugh.

"Uhh I don't know, I'll just have some of Yang's I think…" Ruby trailed off, unsure of what to say about the situation.

"If you're going to I wouldn't have something of Yang's, knowing her it'll be a bit strong for you Ruby. Luckily I was taught to make drinks during dinner events so I will be able to point out a good starting point for you if you'd like." Weiss offered, surprising everyone in the room.

"Then it's settled, we'll all meet tomorrow early in the morning to get clothes, once we get back we'll have free time until later in the night and at around six we'll start heading down to the club. Sound good?" Yang asked.

"Everything except for the early morning," Tynan murmured. "Anyway if that's all the planning done do you mind if I duck out for a bit?"

"Go for it, I had to ask Lei something anyway." Yang replied with a smile.

"Oh I bet." Tynan said with a smirk.

Tynan ran towards the open window and leapt out of it, summoning his wings and flying off into the afternoon sky. Lei shook his head at his friend's over-dramatic departure and focused his attention back to the room he was in before he noticed that the four girls had come closer and wore sad looks on their faces.

"Lei, about what Tynan told us earlier…" Yang began, not knowing what to say about it.

"What about it?" Lei asked as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Well… it's just…"

"We want you to know that none of us will treat him differently for what he is, we'd rather know him for who he is instead." Ruby said, explaining how the four of them felt.

"Really? I mean, this wouldn't be the first time he has been discriminated for what he is so if you really mean what you're saying I think… No, I know it'll mean a lot to him." Lei explained with a sincere smile on his face.

"I'll be the last to admit it but I think I know how he feels, a lot of people judge me based off of my name and what I'm tied to rather than who I am or how I feel. After a while you start to notice who your friends are and who isn't, that kind of life gets lonely." Weiss said with a solemn smile on her face.

"I'm as close as he's got to family now, after what happened with his parents he hasn't taken to kindly to making friends, I remember the first time I saw him. He was void of all emotion and put all of his effort into training, I began to hear rumours of a young boy taking down some Grimm that were terrorising a nearby town and that's how I found him. He was on a hunt and underestimated the Grimm he was tracking, I managed to take down the Grimm and get him to safety, from that day forward we kind of just bonded I suppose, now we're pretty much brothers." Lei explained as he recounted the brief version of the story.

"How long ago was that?" Ruby asked, listening intently.

"Around six years, I lived in an orphanage back then so I didn't have anywhere to go, I followed him from town to town without knowing why he was always on the move until I found out about him. The night I did he tried to run away because he thought I would think less of him, he couldn't have been more wrong. After calming him down and explaining that I didn't care what he was he seemed to fully accept me and the two of us began hunting Grimm for a living."

"That sounds similar to someone else." Yang teased as she poked Ruby's side.

"S-shut up!" Ruby cried as her face turned the same colour as her name.

Lei began to talk about the past of himself and Tynan, feeling right at home with the four of them. He talked about the good times that they had shared and the countless amount of fights and arguments that they had, despite all of it they both managed to look past it the next day and continued on with their lives. They talked for hours, until the sun had set and the moon replaced it, the only thing that stopped them was Tynan calling Lei and letting him know he was on his way back.

"I better get going, thanks for this afternoon, it was fun." Lei said with a smile.

"Anytime, we'll see you and Tynan bright and early tomorrow." Ruby replied enthusiastically, obviously she was a morning person.

"It's just about time for dinner anyway, we'll see you later." Yang said as Lei made his way out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_**Slightly longer chapter this week to make up for the lack of uploads recently, this chapter is a bit more mature than the other so some of it might not make sense to younger readers or it may not appeal to them at all. I plan to be uploading another chapter on Friday (Or Thursday depending on where you are) as usual, thank you to those people who are reading the chapters as they are updated. You da' real MVP. As a quick side note there will also be ships and more than likely a whole lot of romance before the plot thickens, anyways, enjoy!**

"You know, for someone who isn't a morning person you sure do wake up early."

"Very funny, you know why I'm awake." Replied a drowsy Tynan.

"I do, seems like you couldn't stretch like you usually do however." Lei stated as he looked out the window at the rain that was heavily falling outside.

"Yeah, oh well, I gave Ruby a call just before and she told me that they just have to wake Yang up so you'd best get ready man." Tynan said as he began pulling clothes out of his bedside drawer.

"I'll go have a shower while you get dressed then, don't forget who will be there." Lei teased as he shut the bathroom door.

"Smart ass…" Tynan grumbled under his breath as he began getting changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white V-neck shirt.

He grabbed his black coat from the end of his bed and slipped it on as Lei's words began to sink into his head, sure when he was a few years younger he absolutely adored her and now he was living across the hall from her but in the back of his mind he knew that nothing could come of it considering his background. She was an heiress and Tynan was far from royalty and if anything did start she could get dragged into his problems with no way out, that was no way to treat a loved one. Tynan shook the thoughts from his head and laid down on his bed, biding his time while Lei got ready to leave, after a few minutes Tynan scroll buzzed as he received a message. With a raised eyebrow he retrieved his scroll from his pocket and opened it, reading the new message.

_We better push our plans ahead early, if the rain gets any worse then they'll call all flights off and not even Weiss could get us into town then._

Tynan jumped up from his bed and made his way over to the bathroom door, banging on it loudly as soon as he got there.

"Yo! We've gotta move now just in case the storm gets worse!" Tynan yelled through the door as he heard the water turn off.

"Alright give me two minutes to get dressed, go meet up with the others and find out anything else that we might need to know." Lei replied through the closed door.

Tynan wordlessly made his way out of the room and knocked on Ruby's door, hearing a loud commotion coming from behind it.

"Who is it?" Called Weiss.

"Uhh, it's just Tynan." He replied, wondering what in the world could be going on behind there.

"Just a second! Give me tha- Ruby!"

Whatever was going on behind that door continued for another minute before it finally stopped and the door opened, revealing a four flustered girls behind it.

"Good morning." Ruby said in between breaths.

"Good morning… Do I even want to know what was just going on?" Tynan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well those three had the grand idea of stealing my tiara just after I had done my hair, so I had to play the most immature game of piggy in the middle in order to retrieve it." Weiss explained as she stared daggers at the three other girls who all just laughed.

"Right… Anyway what's going on with transport?" Tynan asked, trying to steer the conversation away from what just happened.

"Well it seems a lot of other students had to the same idea we had and decided to leave early which has left only a small transport Bullhead left over which seats six people including the pilot." Yang replied as the rain outside began to fall a lot heavier than before.

"I see… And there is already six of us, guess I'll be flying then." Tynan said, resolving the situation a lot easier than any of them thought.

"No you're not, it's freezing out there, you'll die from hypothermia before you get there." Weiss said, immediately rejecting Tynan's plan.

"Well the way I see it we have no other choice, besides I wouldn't be offering if I knew I was going to be fine. Trust me."

"He's right you know." Came a voice from the door as it opened.

"What do you mean Lei?" Ruby asked as the faunus stepped into the room.

"I've seen him do something like this before, despite my protests he assured me he was going to be fine and to my surprise he came back completely fine. If I learned anything from that day it was to trust this guy when he tells you to." Lei assured them, punching Tynan's arm with a smirk.

"I don't like it, but he has a point. If we all want to go we don't have much of a choice." Yang said, her voice thick with concern.

"Fine, come on then we all need to get going quickly or else we'll all be stuck here for the weekend." Weiss said before everyone walked out of the room and towards the air dock as a group.

As the six of them walked Tynan looked around and could see the concern on their faces as to what they were about to make him do. He looked to Lei for advice who merely shrugged his shoulders in reply, Tynan sighed and continued walking, knowing that everything would be fine as soon as they left.

"I'll stay as close as I can to the Bullhead once you leave but don't freak out if you lose sight of me, Lei will tell you what to look for." Tynan stated as they made their way outside.

"Could you Weiss?" Ruby asked as she nodded towards the rain.

Before Lei could ask what she meant a glyph was formed above where they were about to walk, shielding them all from the rain. The two boys stayed close to Ruby and her team lest they were left to the mercy of the rain combined with the harsh winter wind. As they came to an uncovered area the previous glyph would disappear and another would appear over the area where they were walking at that present moment, effectively creating a dry path to the waiting Bullhead. Within a minute they were there and everyone but Tynan boarded the plan.

"Are you sure about this?" Ruby yelled over the top of the rain. "Once you get there you'll be soaking wet."

"I'll be fine!" Tynan replied. "Just go and I'll meet you guys on the way."

Ruby nodded and signaled to the pilot that they were ready, the engines of the Bullhead fired up and soon enough they were beginning to take off, as they began to get higher in the air Weiss dispersed the glyph that was hanging over Tynan, letting the rain fall onto him. From a young age the cold didn't matter to Tynan and he had proved time and time again that he never got any colder, his temperature only increased which was a blessing during winter but in summer… not so much. The Bullhead began to straighten it's thrusters which was Tynan's signal to get moving if he wanted to stay close, he summoned his wings and brought himself level to the door of the Bullhead as Lei reached up to close it, he gave everyone the thumbs up and began to feed power to his legs.

"I'll see you guys there ok?" Tynan yelled through the heavy rain.

Everyone nodded in response and a few seconds later the Bullhead took off with Tynan in close pursuit, he positioned himself just behind and below the Bullhead so that the rain didn't block his vision too much, he patted his pocket to make sure that he had remembered his scroll and sighed in relief when he felt it in his coat. The city of Vale was also being subjected to the rain that had surprised everyone this morning, it would be some time before the six of them arrived at Vale and Lei had his hands full trying to reassure the four girls about Tynan's condition, now and again he had to point out the trail of fire that could be seen coming from behind their transport.

"How can he be fine in this cold?" Weiss asked. "I've grown up in freezing conditions all my life and I can't stand this kind of cold."

"There's no way to explain it I guess, he's just never complained about the cold. When I asked him about it he told me he never actually gets cold." Lei explained.

"Strange…" Ruby began as she trailed off, soon she began laughing. "I guess he really is fine after all."

Lei looked where Ruby was looking and saw Tynan flying by the side of the window on the Bullhead, using his hand to shields his eyes from the rain and waving to us with the other, a huge smile on his face. Lei chuckled to himself and gestured towards Tynan.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Tynan looked ahead and waved one last time before shooting off towards Vale, leaving a trail of flames behind him.

"Where's he going?" Ruby asked.

"Probably to dry himself off, he'll need some time before he does it so he's going on ahead of us." Lei explained.

"And how do you know all of this?" Blake asked, looking up from her book.

"Experience." Lei replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I swear you are the intriguing person I have ever met in my life. How on earth are you not cold?" Weiss asked as she touched his arm only to discover he wasn't the slightest bit cold.<p>

Tynan shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, I guess it's just a perk. Where to first Ruby?"

Ruby perked up when she heard her name and made her way over to Tynan and Weiss, "Well we're going to get some clothes first, since we pushed our plans ahead we have plenty of time until tonight so we can fill our time with whatever we feel like once we go shopping."

"Or we can just go shopping for longer." Weiss suggested.

"Stop showing off your lien Weiss, we all know you're rich." Yang said jokingly, a smirk flashing across her face.

"S-shut up! I'm not showing off, let's go before the shops are full of people." Weiss said as she turned on her heel and stomped off towards the shop.

"Nice one Yang." Lei said quietly, bumping fists with Yang.

"I try, let's catch up to her before she really loses her temper." Yang said with a smile.

"I kind of want to know what that looks like but at the same time I'm scared to find out." Tynan said as the group ran towards a clothing store that Weiss had run into.

The six of them roamed around the clothing store, browsing its racks and picking clothes off of them to try on. Ruby and her team had quite a selection whereas Tynan and Lei had only picked out 2 sets of pants and shirts to try on, the two boys made their way back to the rest of their group with their clothes, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"Is that all you've got for tonight?" Yang asked.

The two of them looked at each other, then at their clothes and nodded.

Yang and Weiss sighed loudly.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us…" Yang said as she immediately walked past Tynan and Lei, grabbing both of them and dragging them back to the men section of the store.

"We'll get you two clothes now while everyone else tries on theirs, you're trying on everything I give you as well. Just so you know." Yang stated.

Lei leaned down slightly and whispered to Tynan, "And here I thought we were going to have a show put on for us."

Tynan shoved Lei away with his shoulder, shaking his head and laughing at the same time. Yang turned and looked at the two of them strangely before turning back and grabbing clothes off of the nearby racks, nodding to herself as she did so. By the time Yang was satisfied the two of them had quite the piles of clothes sitting on their arms, for the second time they made their way back to the change rooms and entered them, dumping their clothes on the nearby bench to try on the copious amounts of outfits that Yang had organized for each of them.

"Tynan." Lei called from the stall next to his.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Did you see where they all were when we went in here?" Lei asked.

Tynan was silent for a second before he replied, "No I didn't, why's that?"

"Will you two stop talking and get changed already? We have to figure out which outfits you're going to wear tonight." Yang called from outside.

"That's why…"

"Great…"

The two of them had showcased their clothing to Team RWBY for around half an hour, switching from casual to smart and smart to formal. Yang, Ruby and Weiss were all commenting on them while Blake was seated on a chair nearby, watching quietly. They must have figured it out because before they could get changed again Yang told them to come out dressed as they usually were.

"Alright, bring your clothes to me Lei, Tynan take yours over to Weiss and Ruby. We've figured out what you're going to wear." Yang said as the two of them came out of their stalls carrying their clothes.

Weiss and Ruby fished through the pile of clothes until they found what they were looking for, a black button-up shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans along with a pair of black sneakers. Tynan sighed and the simplicity and looked over at Lei who was holding what he was going to be wearing for the night.

"Looks like they've spared us this time." Lei joked as he held up his clothes.

Lei was to wear a white, tight fitting v-neck shirt with a pair of well-fitted black jeans, when Yang told him he was going to wear another pair of sneakers Lei refused, telling her that he was wearing his armguards and boots no matter what.

"Looks like I'll have to sweet talk him a little more than usual but that shouldn't be a problem." Yang said as she turned to Weiss, Blake and Ruby. "Did you guys get what you wanted to wear?"

"Uh huh, it took us no time at all, but will it really matter once we're in there? We won't be able to see our clothes since it'll be dark in there." Ruby asked with a confused look.

"It'll matter when we try and get in there, trust me Rubes." Yang assured Ruby as she pulled out her scroll. "Jeez you two are hopeless, it took us two hours to get through that many clothes? I'm disappointed."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here, I'm starving." Lei said as he made his way to the counter to pay for his clothes.

The group had paid for their clothes and made their way outside to an undercover area to seek shelter from the rain, as Yang and Blake made their way over Ruby had decided where they were going. They made their way to a nearby fast food restaurant and purchased something to fill them up for the rest of the day's activities, after teasing each other on what they had bought they dug in and ate their fill. Before they could have any time to rest Lei and Tynan were dragged out of the store and to another one, following the girls as the continued on their shopping spree, Lei brightened up as he realized something.

"Hey Tynan, what's the date today?"

"It's the 30th of October, why?" Tynan replied before he realized what Lei was thinking.

"It's your bir-"

"Shhhh!"

"What's the big deal?" Lei asked.

"You know exactly what the big deal is, do not tell them that my birthday is soon or they'll plan something. Just keep it on the down low for now." Tynan said.

"Well that's going to be hard to keep from someone like me." Blake said as she looked at the two from ahead.

Tynan said nothing and instead placed a finger on his lips, pleading her to be quiet about it.

"Hard to keep what from you?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing big, where are we going again?"

Tynan sighed heavily before staring daggers at Lei who was trying to control his laughter, the six of them roamed around for hours before having their next break in a shopping complex. It was well into the afternoon and finally the four girls seemed like they had enough of shopping, Ruby stood up and stretched before she pulled out her scroll to check the time.

"We had better make our way back now so that we can get ready for tonight." Ruby told Yang as she checked the time as well.

"Yeah definitely, c'mon guys let's get going." Yang said as she got to her feet and made her way out of the mall.

"Finally." Tynan grumbled under his breath.

"Oh it's not that bad, just think of tonight." Lei said as he placed his arm over Tynan.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on I want to head back."

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon by the time that they had arrived back at Beacon, Tynan ended up flying back there before the others so that he could bypass the school and the hateful looks from some of the students. Right now it didn't have to be dealt with but sooner or later it was going to get him into trouble and knowing his luck it would be sooner rather than later. Tynan brooded deeply on his thoughts before his friends returned and it was a long time before they did so, the sun had just fallen behind the horizon when Lei entered the room with two bags.<p>

"Put this on, we're behind schedule." Lei said as he tossed Tynan's bag to him.

"Oh heaven forbid." Tynan mockingly replied as he caught the bag and pulled the clothes out, heading to the bathroom as he did so.

"Just for the record I still think this is a bad idea." Tynan called as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get changed already." Lei replied.

The two of them took minutes to get themselves dressed and presentable to head out into town again, they decided to wait for Team RWBY to tell them that they were ready rather than walk over there and ask.

"They take forever to get changed so we may as well chill for a while." Lei said.

The two of them began to talk about what things were like here and what they thought would happen as the semester went on, they didn't watch the time as they did so and they only realized when they received a phone call from Weiss.

"Where are you two?" Weiss yelled into her scroll.

Tynan recoiled slightly before he put the scroll at this ear. "What do you mean? Where are you guys?"

"We're at the air dock, the bullhead is about to leave. Hurry up!" Weiss snapped before she disconnected the phone call.

"Air dock, they're waiting. Let's go." Tynan said as he pushed the window open.

"Wait! You can't fly in those clothes, you'll rip your shirt to bits." Lei pointed out.

"Drop me on the ground then, I'll run there." Tynan said before he jumped out the window.

Lei nodded and jumped out the window after Tynan, catching his friend and slowing their descent, he dropped Tynan on the ground from a suitable height and landed after him. The two of them took off over the grounds of Beacon as fast as they could, narrowly avoiding people who were out on night time strolls and only just managing to make it to the air dock in time.

"What in the hell where you two doing? Never mind, get on now, we're leaving." Weiss yelled as she stepped on the Bullhead.

"We kind of got caught up talking, it won't happen again." Tynan said sheepishly as the two of them boarded the Bullhead just before it took off towards Vale.

The ride into Vale was a lot more energetic than the one that Lei had been on before, Ruby was visibly bouncing in her seat as she got excited about the night ahead. Yang was discussing the plan with Lei while Tynan gazed out the window and thought about what had happened today. Normally his day would have been filled with tracking and killing Grimm so it was nice to do something different but he couldn't shake the feeling he had about tonight. It wasn't even the fact that they were going to sneak into a club, it just felt off. He was shaken from his thoughts when Lei shook his shoulder.

"Yo, stop day dreaming. We're here." Lei said, shaking Tynan's shoulder.

"Sorry, let's go."

Tynan and Lei walked off the Bullhead together but Tynan stopped in his tracks when he saw how well-dressed everyone looked. Ruby was wearing long black pants that came down to her shins with a black singlet and red hoodie on, along with a pair of headphones slung over her neck. Weiss was wearing a light blue polo shirt along with her usual jacket, the necklace that she usually wore around her neck was now hidden underneath her shirt, navy blue skinny jeans hugger her legs and made her seem a lot taller than she usually was. Blake was wearing a dark blue dress that flowed down just below her knees along with a pair of black stocking to cover her exposed legs. Yang, being the party girl she was, wore a tight fitting crop top along that exposed her mid-riff along with black shorts that came just above her knees.

After picking his jaw up off the ground Tynan was dragged along by Lei who was doing a good job at hiding the look on his face.

"Now are you thinking this was such a bad idea?"

Tynan was silent for a few seconds before he replied, "Definitely not."

There was a secondary air dock that was right near the club they were going to so they didn't need to walk far at all but when they rounded the corner their hearts dropped at the huge line they saw. Yang laughed to herself before she gestured for them to follow her as she walked past the entire line to the bouncer at the front.

"What do you lot want?" The burly man asked as he looked at the six of them behind his dark glasses.

"Now that's no way to treat an expected guest and her friends is it?" Yang asked.

"You aren't on the list, scram kids."

"I'd like to talk to Junior if you don't mind."

The bouncer froze and looked at Yang from head to toe, earning a quiet growl from Lei, which Tynan silenced with an elbow to his friends side.

"Wait here." He responded before he walked inside.

"If you actually pull this off…" Tynan trailed off.

"Don't sweat it guys, we'll get in." Yang reassured them just as another man walked out with the bouncer.

"Blondie! Long time no see!" The man greeted her with a forced smile on his face.

"Hey there Junior, club seems to be doing well." Yang stated as she looked at the long line of expectant people.

"Yeah it's been booming for a long time now, what can I do for you tonight?" Junior asked, obviously eager to put some distance between himself and Yang.

"Nothing major, just came to celebrate with a few friends. Mind letting us in?" Yang asked, smiling sweetly at Junior.

"Yeah no worries, you know the drill just get scanned on the way in and you're good to go. I take it you'll want somewhere a bit bigger for you and your friends?"

"That'd be great, thanks a bunch." Yang thanked Junior as he walked back inside.

"Told you it wouldn't be a problem." Yang said as she turned around and winked.

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" Lei asked, dumbfounded at what he just saw.

"No but you can thank me later, we got some partying to do!" Yang cried as she made her way inside.

They were scanned for weapons and contraband items just before they entered the club, Yang managed to convince the guards to let Lei keep his armguards and boots on so long as he didn't use them while in the club. Apart from that there were no more hiccups and they entered the club, loud music and flashing lights were all around them in a matter of seconds, they made their way through the wall of people on the dance floor and walked up the stairs to a booth in the corner of the room, everyone piled in and settled down before they decided on what else to do. It was easy to see that the music was a lot louder than everyone was used to which made Yang laugh loudly, before anyone could suggest anything Yang stood up.

"I'll be back soon!" Yang announced before she made her way back down the stairs and towards the bar.

"Why do I have a feeling that she's bringing something back for all of us?" Lei asked.

"Because she is." Tynan answered as he pointed to Yang who was expertly making her way back through the crowd with small glasses on a tray.

"Damn that was fast." Lei said as Yang put the tray down on the table.

"You get used to it all after a while, now who is up for shots?" Yang asked excitedly.

"What's a shot?" Ruby asked, causing Yang to laugh again.

"It's a small amount of alcohol but it isn't watered down by anything else, these ones are yours." Yang said as she pointed to the shot glasses with red liquid in them.

"I think I'll just get something a little more tame first." Weiss said as she edged towards the end of the seat.

"I don't think so princess, we're here to party and that's what we're going to do, let loose once in a while." Yang replied as she eagerly handed Weiss a shot.

Tynan and Lei were already fairly familiar with drinks and what they were like but they were both worried about what a party to Yang was, regardless Yang managed to convince all of them to take a shot.

"On the count of three! One, two three!" Yang yelled as she flung her head back and downed the shot.

All of them did the same and instantly regretted it, Yang had decided that to start the night off they were going to do three vodka shots each, then they were fine to go drink whatever they wanted. By the time everyone had finished their first shot Yang was already holding her second, everyone followed suit and downed their next one, coughing as it burned their throats.

"I don't know if starting us out on Vodka was a good idea Yang." Lei said in between coughs.

"No way, may as well get you all drunk now so you'll drink what I want you to later!" Yang yelled as she held onto her last shot.

Everyone downed their final shot and it was easy to see that this was Ruby and Weiss's first time drinking like this, a few minutes after their shots the effects of them could be seen already. Weiss's usual calm demeanor had now been replaced with one a lot more relaxing than before and Ruby already began groaning and complaining that she didn't feel too good. Yang assured her that it would wear off soon and dragged Lei to his feet and onto the dance floor, the two of them disappearing instantly. Tynan began howling with laughter since he knew that Lei didn't dance at clubs for a good reason, Weiss looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Tynan explained, earning a laugh out of Weiss which caught him off guard.

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink for myself, do you guys want anything?" Tynan asked before he left.

"Yes, but I don't know what tastes good." Ruby replied sheepishly.

"I'll get you all something a bit more soothing than straight Vodka, I'll be back soon!" Tynan yelled over the loud music before he made his way through the crowd to the bar.

The bartenders behind the counter were over to the side mixing drinks when Tynan arrived, he waved to them as they began pouring.

"Be right with you sir, just a second."

Tynan leaned against the bar and looked over at Yang and Lei and snickered to himself when he saw how awkward Lei looked, he knew he could dance but not how people danced in a club. Before he could laugh at his friend anymore the bartender called out to him, asking him what he would like.

"Can I grab Jack Daniels and coke along with three Midori Illusions thanks." Tynan said to the bartender.

"Can I grab your name please, I'll put it on your tab so it's easier to pay for." He said with a friendly smile.

Tynan froze and quickly began thinking of a name to use so no one recognized him, his mind went blank so when the bartender asked for a name again he blurted out whatever came to mind.

"I had no idea, please have this round free on the house." He said as he handed him the glasses.

"Thank you very much." Tynan replied before he carefully made his way back through the crowd.

"What's this?" Ruby asked as she looked at the name and groaned.

"Don't worry, it tastes just like soft drink." Tynan assured her as he handed Weiss and Blake their drinks only to realize that Blake wasn't here.

"Where did Blake go?"

"Blake said she needed to use the ladies room and ran off." Weiss answered as she took a sip from her bottle.

"Right… She'll be ok I suppose." Tynan said as he sat down and began taking gulps from his cup.

The night when on and the music only got louder, they were soon joined again by a flustered looking Yang and an annoyed Lei.

"Smooth moves out there my man." Tynan teased.

"Shut up, you'll get your turn don't worry." Lei sneered before he noticed what Tynan was drinking and turned his nose up at it.

The five of them were having a great time as the night went on, the effects of alcohol could be seen at work all over the place, there had even been a few fights although they didn't last very long at all. By the time Lei and Tynan were starting to feel pretty tipsy the DJ started playing a famous song, bringing everyone out into organized lines on the dance floor.

"C'mon everyone knows this! Let's go!" Yang shouted as she dragged Lei out onto the dance floor.

Tynan began laughing loudly but it was short lived as Weiss grabbed Tynan and dragged him out there too, catching the boy completely off guard. The joined Yang and Lei and soon enough the song started, calling out the same commands as it did every other time, thankfully that helped the two boys get through the dance in their state. They were both in such a state that they began to take the song to the next level and were adding silly flourishes to their moves, Weiss and Yang laughed at their lousy attempts to improve on the songs dance moves. As soon as it had started the song ended and everyone in the room clapped loudly and made their way off of the dance floor only for a large group to retake the dance floor in their place.

"I can never get enough of that song." Tynan said as he and Weiss made their way back to the booth where Ruby was finishing off yet another Cruiser.

"These are really great Tynan!" Ruby yelled, slurring her words together horribly.

"Yeah they are, but I think you've had enough for tonight," Tynan said as he laid Ruby down on the side of the booth that no one was using. "Just lay there for a bit ok?"

Despite her protests Ruby laid down just as Blake returned from her extended trip to the ladies room, Tynan looked around and noticed that there was a roof view for V.I.P.s only, he told the three of them that he was going onto the roof for a bit of air and began walking off only to be joined by Weiss who held Tynan's arm for support as she made her way up the stairs. The noise of the club was drowned out as they made their way past the bouncer and onto the roof of the club, breathing the fresh air in to clear their heads.

"Are you ok Weiss?" Tynan asked, knowing that it was the alcohol giving him the confidence to talk to her so casually like this.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel dizzy that's all." Weiss replied sheepishly.

Tynan laughed and turned around, taking another deep breath of the night air in to try to clear his head even the slightest, he smiled brightly as he thought about all the fun he was having now and was only interrupted when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Tynan."

Tynan turned around to look at Weiss who was now on her feet and walking towards him.

"We know who you are."

Instantly Tynan's good mood vanished as he realized what this meant.

"But I want you to know that none of us care about what you are, we only want to know who you are. Especially… Never mind, I know that I'm kind of drunk right now and it's probably the alcohol talking but we don't want you to feel alone because of what you were given from child birth."

Tynan smiled slightly at Weiss's words but before he could say anything she continued.

"From childbirth to even now everything has been decided for me, I was born into a powerful family and have a lot of power myself but because of that no one sees me for me, only for what family I'm part on. It kills me sometimes to have to follow my father's orders… especially the most recent one. What I'm trying to say is I know how you feel and you don't need to be alone."

Before she could continue her speech she tripped herself and fell, only to be caught by Tynan who righted her before realizing that they shouldn't be on the roof in their condition, he held Weiss around the waist and told her where they were going before heading back to the stairs.

"Weiss… about what you said… Thank you." Tynan said gratefully before he assister her in traversing the stairs.

The two of them had made their way back to the booth when the announcer stopped the music and started announcing special people that were here tonight, asking them to come onto the stage and take a bow for being here tonight. Tynan and Weiss took a seat in the booth and clapped the people as they took their bow and walked off the stage, all while Blake was staring at the crowd of people on the dance floor suspiciously.

"And let's put our hands together for our beloved regular, Yang!"

The room erupted into applause, shaking the room around them for a while before the DJ signaled them to quieten down once more.

"We've had a great night tonight guys but unfortunately its closing time, finish up your drinks and make your way to the front of the door. Have a great night and remember to make your way home safely, don't drink and drive."

"Are you ok to carry Ruby?" Tynan asked. "I don't think she'll be able to walk in her state."

Blake nodded and picked up Ruby just as Yang and Lei made their way back up the stairs.

"Where have you two been hmm?" Tynan asked with a wink.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yang replied, a smirk spread across her face. "You guys ready to leave?"

"Yeah, c'mon Weiss we're leaving." Tynan said as he helped the heiress to her feet.

"But I don't wanna go." Weiss complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we'll come back another day." Tynan bartered as he wrapped his arm around Weiss's waist and helped her walk out the front of the club.

People poured out onto the streets, drunkenly stumbling around as they attempted to make their way back to their homes. Lei and Yang walked in front of the group with an arm slung over each other's shoulders, singing loudly and completely off tune which brought an idea to Tynan's mind.

"Hey Weiss." Tynan called to the heiress in his arms.

"Mmm?"

"Why don't you sing for us?" Tynan asked, hoping she would.

She laughed, "I may be drunk but I'm not drunk enough to sing in public."

The six of them eventually made their way back to the air dock and waited for the late night Bullhead which showed up some time after two in the morning, they all piled in and made their way back to Beacon before Lei realized something.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble for going to a club when you're all underage?"

"Nah, we can just get you two to fly us to our rooms." Yang replied with a wink.

"Uhh, I don't think I can fly unless I want to destroy my shirt…" Tynan pointed out.

"Meh, just take it off." Yang suggested nonchalantly.

Tynan turned red at the idea but realized it was probably the only logical way of keeping his shirt intact and getting everyone back without getting in trouble. Lei and Yang were still laughing and having a great time when the Bullhead finally landed at Beacon, Tynan thanked the pilot as they all stepped off, without warning Lei took off with Yang and Blake with Ruby, completely throwing the plan out the window. Tynan sighed as Lei and Yang made a commotion on their way to the dorms which could be heard from the front of Beacon itself, he sat Weiss down and pulled off his shirt, handing it to the drunken heiress who took it with a confused look on her face until she looked up and noticed why she had his shirt.

"C'mon we have to get you back." Tynan said as he summoned his wings and picked Weiss up bridal style, flying off gently as to not upset Weiss's stomach.

Tynan flew as smoothly as he could given his condition, the rain from earlier today had left puddles all over Beacon that reflected the moonlight all over the place, lighting Beacon up brighter than Tynan had seen it before. Weiss placed a palm on Tynan's chest and almost caused the two of them to crash since he wasn't used to Weiss acting this way.

"W-what are you doing?" Tynan asked as he slowed down as they approached their room.

"Nothing." Weiss replied with a smirk.

The two of them landed gently in their room and Tynan immediately noticed that no one else was here, he shook his head as he realized that Lei and Yang must be off somewhere else making a huge amount of noise and Blake must be taking a little longer to sneak through the school with Ruby.

"Which one is your bed?" Tynan whispered to Weiss.

"The one underneath the hanging bed." Weiss replied, slurring her words together as Ruby had done.

Tynan gently laid Weiss down in bed, thanking his luck stars for a chance to do something like this.

"Make sure you drink plenty of water in the morning ok?" Tynan said as he began to walk towards the window.

Weiss groaned, "You can't leave me like this."

"What's wrong?" Tynan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not in my pajamas." Weiss stated, rolling over to face Tynan with a pout.

"I think you can handle that part," Tynan laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think you'd appreciate it when you remember in the morning."

"I wouldn't mind." Weiss said.

"That's the alcohol talking again, get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Tynan said before he flew out the window to avoid something happening.

He flew over the top of the dormitories to the opposite side where Tynan and Lei's room was, the window was open from early that night so he flew in and landed quietly dispersing his wings and face palming when he realized he left his shirt with Weiss, he shook his head with a smile as he remembered the events from the night and quickly changed into boxers. He jumped onto his bed, not bothering with the covers and soon enough he had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"We have to do something then!" Yang cried.<p>

"Shhh! We're going to but it has to be a complete surprise ok?"

"Ok, ok. What are we going to do?"

"Well, it's not what we're going to do… It's what she's going to do and before you ask no it isn't what you're thinking. It's a lot cleaner than that." Lei said with a roll of his eyes.

"I think I see what you mean, sounds good, he'll have no idea. How many days do we have to organize it?"

"Three, so we best get started first thing in the morning after we deal with our hangovers."

"Done, we best get back before people start suspecting something."

"Yeah, c'mon I'll give you a lift."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_**Words cannot describe how sorry I am for not uploading sooner, I'd say I have a valid excuse but to be honest I really don't. Holidays for me have been somewhat busy and I barely found time at all to write. I also wanted to sit down for a bit and think long and hard about how I want this story to go as I did begin it anew for a reason and I don't wish to see this story end up like the other one. Anyway, on a bit of a lighter note I will be able to write more considering I no longer have to take care of my siblings during the day.**

Tynan and Lei's room was quiet as the morning sun just began rising over the horizon, the two huntsman in training were quietly sleeping off the heavy night they just had. That was until Tynan was awoken by the same uncomfortable feeling in his back, depriving him of the sleep he needed to forget about the immense hangover that awaited him. Tynan slowly opened his eyes and immediately regretted the decision when he discovered that a strip of sun was streaming into their room and assaulting his eyes, Tynan groaned loudly and sat up, rubbing his eyes of sleep and realizing in his moment of clarity that he was spared from the clutches of the usual hangover that would have followed from a night such as the one they had. Instead the only feeling he had was an empty stomach, since it was too early to go to the cafeteria and get some food Tynan decided to ignore the feeling and freshen up a bit before making everyone else's morning a little easier.

"Stupid wings…" Tynan grumbled to himself as he made his way to the shower.

Tynan had stripped down and stepped inside the shower in an instant, eager to wash away last night, he smiled to himself as he remembered how they were all acting during their stay at the club. Tynan almost laughed when he remembered Lei's dancing but managed to stifle it lest he wake the tiger that was sleeping just outside the bathroom, by the time Tynan had finished his shower and dressed in his usual attire the sun was only halfway over the horizon, he pulled out his scroll and checked the time before deciding to leave Lei a present for when he woke up. He reached under his bed and pulled out the first aid kit, rummaging around in it for a bit before retrieving an aspirin tablet, he grabbed a cup that was resting on Lei's bedside table and filled it with water before dropping the tablet inside and replacing the cup where Tynan had found it.

"There, that should make his morning a little easier." Tynan said as he prepared to leave.

Tynan let his wings burst forth from his back and sighed in relief, just as he was about to leap out of the window he received a message on his scroll. He retrieved it from his pocket and slid it open, reading the message that Ruby had sent to him.

_If you're awake could you bring some aspirin over? Weiss and I are really feeling last night. _

Tynan laughed to himself quietly as he grabbed the box of aspirin and leapt out of the window, flying over the top of the dorms to the opposite side and arriving at their window just as Weiss was pushing it open. Tynan's thoughts immediately rushed to what happened last night, as did Weiss's and the two of them blushed slightly before she stepped out of the way to allow Tynan entry. He entered their room as quietly as he could, making sure to land softly.

"Why did you fly?" Ruby asked. "We're practically across the hall from you."

"Had to stretch," Tynan answered simply before he pulled the box of aspirin from his pocket. "You two aren't looking too flash this morning."

Weiss glared at Tynan. "That's a lovely thing to say."

"He's right though," Ruby admitted as she dropped an aspirin tablet in a cup. "It was a fun night though."

Tynan nodded slightly as he looked over at Blake and Yang who were still fast asleep on their beds, he smiled as he remembered how Lei and Yang were acting last night and stifled his laughter as he thought of them singing drunkenly.

"You guys can keep the box for as long as you need to, I've gotta go for a while though thanks to these things." Tynan said as he nodded at the solid, white wings on his back.

"Are you sure? Aren't you feeling hung-over at all?" Ruby asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Not really, just a little to be honest. I'm hungry more than anything else."

Weiss opened her mouth to say something but instead stopped and took an aspirin tablet and dropped it into her cup of water by her bed. She sat on her bed and watched it fizz as Tynan took his leave and jumped out the window, disappearing in a few flaps of his wings. Weiss was still absent-mindedly staring at her cup when Ruby shook her out of her thoughts.

"So when are you going to admit it?" Ruby teased.

"A-admit what?"

"That you like him." Ruby answered, taking a sip from her cup.

"Shut up, I don't and you know it. Besides…" Weiss trailed off as she stared out the window.

"Besides what?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, everything is decided for me. Including my future." Weiss replied sadly before picking her glass up and taking a small sip.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never-mind, I'm going to go have a shower." Weiss said before she walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Between the two teams the majority of the rest of their day was spent recovering from last night's events, Tynan spent most of his flying whilst Lei woke up ridiculously late in the afternoon. Team RWBY hadn't left their room much at all that day except for Yang who wasn't fazed by her hangover and brought food to her friends in need. As the sun was beginning to set Tynan arrived back at his dorm to see Lei sitting on one of the armchairs, still nursing his hangover, rather than make it worse Tynan set himself down as quietly as he could. Lei looked up at his friend and smiled before going back to nursing his hangover, Tynan went about his business as quiet as he could before he laid on his bed with a heavy sigh.<p>

"I take it you were spared?" Lei asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah lucky me, do anything today?"

"Slept, threw up and wandered around for a bit. You?"

"Not really, just flew around for the majority of the day, checked out the surrounding area, fought some Grimm. Nothing major." Tynan replied with a smirk.

The two of them laid on their beds and chatted about many things as the day came to a close, as their discussion went on Tynan's thoughts returned to their previous life which sparked many questions inside Tynan's head.

"Why are we here Lei?" Tynan asked.

Lei laughed at his friend, "Never thought you were one to question our existence."

"Not that, why did we leave behind our old jobs and come here?"

Lei paused for a moment and the room grew silent, Tynan's question had caught the Faunus off guard and forced him to choose his words carefully. After what seemed like a lifetime Lei replied.

"To hone our skills against the Grimm and help protect the peace in this world."

"We don't need to hone our skills though, we already know enough about most Grimm types to be able to handle them easily enough." Tynan snapped in reply.

"Be that as it may I didn't see much of a future in that old life of ours, sure we lived well enough but all we were was a glorified pest control service. All we did was wake up, go to our contract location and carry it out and then come back and do it all again the next day or the day after that. Plus if we're here we might be able to find a lead on her." Lei said before immediately regretting it.

"You know as well as I do that we don't need to find a lead, she'll find me and when she does only one of us will be walking out of it alive. When that day comes I know I have to be as far away from here as possible, I don't want to drag anyone I care for into it." Tynan replied sombrely.

The room fell silent once more as the words Tynan uttered sunk into Lei's head and embedded themselves there. Tynan and Lei could both feel the tension in the room, Lei took a deep breath and carefully thought over his words before replying.

"While I might have enjoyed what we used to do it wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, I want to be able to settle down somewhere one day with the woman I love. I know you would want to as well at some point, am I right?" Lei asked.

"You know I can't, not until I tie up my loose ends and even then I don't think I'd be able to find someone who could be with someone responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocents."

"Well you're sleeping across the hall from someone who can see past what you are." Lei teased.

"Shut up, even if I wanted to I'd have no chance in hell, besides, I don't think I'd survive being introduced to her parents." Tynan replied with a laugh, the tense feeling from before leaving his body.

"So now you know, we're here to look for a brighter future and who knows, we might actually find it if we're lucky." Lei said as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Didn't you just wake up?"

"I'm not going back to sleep if that's what you're implying."

"Sure you aren't, I'm gonna go for a walk in the time being then."

"Have fun."

Tynan stepped outside and closed the door behind him, deciding to follow his stomach and go see if dinner was available yet, other students must have had the same idea as Tynan saw many people walking in the direction of the cafeteria. Tynan's questions were answered as he stepped inside the cafeteria and his sense of smell was overwhelmed with the smell of delicious food, Tynan joined the queue of people as discreetly as possible, not wanting to get involved in a fight if he was confronted. Tynan's thoughts wandered to his conversation with Lei, he had never thought that Lei would want to leave his past life behind in order to find love and Tynan knew exactly who Lei was aiming for. A smiled crossed his face as the line moved up once more before it instantly vanished as he recalled something Lei had said to him.

"_Well you're sleeping across the hall from someone who can see past what you are."_

Tynan knew who he meant and the thought had crossed his mind from time to time but Tynan knew he couldn't, there was just too much unfinished business that he had to attend to before he could even think of something like that. Tynan continued to mull over his thoughts until he finally reached the front of the queue where he received his dinner and walked over to a vacant table, taking a seat and eating his meal quietly. The cafeteria was relatively quiet apart from the dull conversations that students were having with one another as they ate their food, Tynan felt the eyes of many burning into his back but he did his best to ignore them as he finished his food and made his way out of the cafeteria.

When Tynan walked through the door he immediately noticed that Lei was missing from his bed, he decided to leave him be and had a quick shower instead. The shower soon turned into a place of deep meditation as Tynan began to think of many different things at once, but mainly one thought dominated his mind, how he was going to get through the year when most of the other students hated him. It angered him that people hated him because of another's actions, it made no sense to him but on the other hand it made perfect sense to others, he angrily turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying himself and getting changed within minutes into a pair of navy blue shorts.

Tynan had only just opened the bathroom door when he heard someone speaking in the room.

"Jeez Tynan put a shirt on."

Tynan jumped into the air in fright before he recovered and glared and the blonde haired girl standing in the middle of the room.

"How the heck did you get in here? Never mind that, what do you want?" Tynan asked, his heart beating loudly from being scared.

"I was looking for Lei, I had to ask him a few questions and I don't have his contact info so I had no way to get in touch with him. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't, I came back from eating and he was gone." Tynan stated as he walked over to his bedside table and slipped a black shirt on.

"Huh, that's weird. Anyway if you're stuck with nothing to do you could come over to our room, I'm sure the Ice Queen will be happy to see you." Yang replied with a smirk.

"Ice Queen? Oh, Weiss," Tynan realised. "Maybe in a bit, there's something I've gotta do first."

"What is that?" Yang asked as she stared past Tynan and out the window.

Tynan turned around and looked out the window, curious to find whatever Yang was staring at, as soon as he found it he wish he didn't. His blood ran ice cold and he stood frozen to the spot, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Before Yang could say a word Tynan dived out of the window whilst summoning his wings in mid-air, taking off towards the burning forest with an explosion of fire to get him up to speed.

* * *

><p>Lei stumbled through the thick smoke, coughing and heaving as he looked for a safe way out, flying was out of the picture unless he wanted to get burned to a crisp trying to make it through the thick canopy. He could hear the laughter of the culprit behind him but he didn't dare try to take him on in these conditions, as the smoke grew thicker and threatened to take away his last breath Lei faintly heard a familiar voice over the roar of the fire.<p>

"Lei? Where are you?" Tynan shouted as he flew overhead.

Tynan wanted to go after whoever started this fire but he couldn't just abandon Lei for his revenge, from his position Tynan could see an opening in the fiery canopy and flew through it, landing on the forest floor with a solid thud. He covered his mouth as best he could with his hand, only taking it away to call out Lei's name once more, as Tynan began to fear the worst he heard Lei's voice calling him and ran towards the source of his voice without a second thought. Before long Tynan had broken through the forest and made it out to a clearing, Lei was knelt down a fair distance from the trees and was checking himself for any signs of burns.

"Lei!" Tynan yelled as he ran over to his friend.

"Tynan, the flames they're-"

"I know, you need to get out of here." Tynan said as he turned around and scanned the burning forest.

"Tynan it isn't her." Lei stated, grabbing Tynan's shoulder and facing him.

Tynan stood on the spot, momentarily frozen before he regained his sense and shook his head.

"No, it has to be. No one else has flames like these." Tynan stubbornly replied.

Before the two of them could say another word they heard the laughter of a young man all around them, Lei and Tynan both drew their weapons in anticipation of an enemy ambush. Instead however they spotted a teenager no bigger than them across the other side of the clearing, he walked straight through the black flames that were destroying the surrounding forest. Tynan's eyes widened as he realised that what Lei had said was true, someone else possessed the same flames that his mother did.

"Tynan Theron, I've been searching all over for you." The figure called out as he made his way further into the clearing.

"Who the hell are you?" Tynan angrily yelled in reply, the young man seething with anger.

"Me? My name is Keiran and I'm here to take you to someone very important. Now we can either skip all of the unpleasantness that is surely going to follow and you can come with my quietly or I can take you with my by force." Keiran said as he drew a large two handed sword from its sheath on his back.

"Lei, you can't go near him," Tynan said quietly. "If he has the same abilities as my mother then you'll be burned to death before you can even touch him."

"What do you suppose I do then? Stay back here and watch while you two duke it out?" Lei asked, obviously angry with what Tynan was saying.

"You need to get into contact with someone from Beacon and get some support out here, in the meantime I'll take care of him."

"Fine, but if I think you need help I won't hesitate to fight." Lei replied stubbornly.

"Fine, just don't get close to him."

"If you two are done having a strategy meeting in front of your opponent can I have your decision young man?" Keiran asked condescendingly.

"Your voice is really starting to piss me off, like hell I'd come with you quietly." Tynan yelled in reply as he walked towards Keiran.

"Such a shame…" Keiran said as he drew his hand slowly along the flat part of his blade, igniting it with black flames.

Tynan closed the gap between him and Keiran and slashed downwards at his chest only to meet his blade, sending sparks flying. Keiran pushed Tynan back and immediately went on the offensive, slashing and thrusting his blade at Tynan who did his best to dodge and block the incoming attacks only to be caught off guard by his final attack. Tynan managed to raise his aura in time to absorb most of the attack but he was sent flying and slammed into a nearby tree. Despite his aura absorbing most of the attack and impact it still caused serious injury, Tynan could easily feel that some of his ribs were cracked.

"You're pretty fast considering the weapon you wield." Tynan said as he got up with some difficulty.

"Of course I am, especially against someone of your calibre." Keiran replied, sneering as Tynan struggled to get back on his feet.

As Tynan managed to steady himself he could hear Lei yelling into his scroll for support at our location, Keiran looked over at him and raised his hand. A small ball of black fire began to form and Tynan ran in-between the two of them before Keiran could launch it at his friend.

"Your opponent is me, not him." Tynan stated.

"Not much of an opponent then." Keiran shot back with a smirk.

Tynan closed his eyes momentarily and mentally apologised to Lei before he spoke a single word.

"Ignite."

As Tynan spoke the words he was surrounded in bright orange flames of his own, he could feel the increase in his own power but at the same time he could feel it draining him ever so slightly. The flames around him began to converge on his blade and his normally neat white wings were engulfed in flames, as Tynan opened his eyes he saw the world a whole lot cleared and could even make out the intricate carvings on the hilt of Keiran's sword.

"So what, you say a word and your eyes start glowing orange? So impressive." Keiran said sarcastically as he began laughing.

Tynan knew he was right, every other time he had tried to use his power to its full extent it always ended up backfiring so this was the first time he had successfully released some more of his potential. Lei stopped yelling into his scroll and was staring at Tynan with an open jaw, on one hand he was proud that his friend was finally able to release his power but on the other he was pissed off that he would even try something so dangerous in the current situation.

Tynan once again closed the gap between him and Keiran and swung his katana at him with all of his might, Keiran only just managed to get his sword up in time to block it but didn't expect the flames to follow through. He yelled out in pain and stumbled backwards ripping off a part of his sleeve that had been severely burned, the look in Keiran's eyes had gone from one of confidence to anger. Keiran dashed towards Tynan who did the same and the two of them became a flurry of attacks, flames of different colours were being spat out around them as their blades clashed. Tynan jumped up into the sky and rained fire down upon Keiran before he dropped to the ground and sliced Keiran where he stood, at least where he thought he stood.

"Fortunately for me you aren't the only one who has wings."

Tynan spun around and looked into the sky to see his opponent flying in the sky with black fire in his palms, he reached up in the air and the two became one. His grin grew wider but before he could make another move explosions could be heard off in the distance and soon enough projectiles were flying at Keiran, forcing him to land only to be met with gunshots. Keiran glared at Tynan with a look of hatred before he retreated back into the burning forest and disappeared, taking the flames with him. Tynan dispersed his weapon and knelt on the ground to catch his breath, soon enough eight students charged through the forest and scanned the area. Tynan and Lei recognized five of them but not the other three, Yang ran over to Lei to get the rundown of the situation and Jaune ran over to Tynan.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jaune asked as he reached his hand out to Tynan to help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tynan lied as he took Jaune's hand and got to his feet.

"Lei, what the hell happened?" Yang asked as she fired questions at Lei.

"Long story, we need to get back to Beacon and get him to the infirmary as soon as we can." Lei said, ignoring Yang's questions.

"A bullhead is on its way, we'll keep a lookout just in case." A red-head girl said before three of them spread out and stood on guard duty.

Jaune assisted Tynan in making his way over to Lei and put him down at the base of a tree, letting him catch his breath again.

"You don't need to worry, I'm fine." Tynan said stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that before. You're getting medical attention and that's final." Lei replied, putting his foot down on the matter as he kneeled down in front of Tynan.

Tynan looked up at Lei who recoiled slightly, "Tynan, your eyes."

"Tell me what they look like first, I'm curious." Tynan said as he propped himself up and looked at Lei.

"Well… it's hard to describe…" Lei replied as he thought carefully.

"Your iris is the same colour and brightness as a fire." Yang answered bluntly.

Tynan laughed, "So it must look kind of weird I suppose."

Tynan closed his eyes and focused his mind before uttering another word.

"Smother."

Tynan immediately felt weaker as the concentrated power began to disperse once more and as it did so his injury made itself more prominent. Tynan's diagnosis from earlier was correct, he could feel that many of his ribs had been cracked and he couldn't hold back his loud screams of pain, Lei wanted to do something to help but knew there was nothing to do. They soon heard the sounds of the Bullhead approaching and they all boarded the craft, all the while Tynan continued to groan in pain, despite his best efforts Tynan wasn't able to dull the pain with his aura at all and so he was forced to sit through roughly ten minutes of excruciating pain. The second they landed Tynan was taken and rushed to the infirmary which was a sight Lei hadn't seen in a while, Tynan had always been stubborn and resilient so medical attention wasn't a common thing in their books. Lei thanked everyone who came to their aid and made his way back to his room, stopping by the infirmary briefly to make sure Tynan was fine. He looked like death reincarnate but seemed fine from a distance, instead of mulling over it Lei went back to his room and collapsed in his bed after cleaning himself up.

"He'll be fine." Lei reassured himself moments before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tynan's eyes shot open in panic, he had no idea where he was or what he was doing there, before he could get up however he heard a strange buzzing noise coming from the bedside table. Tynan looked over and saw his scroll and calmed down right away as the memories flooded his mind, as he reached over to grab it he felt a large jolt of pain rush through his body, Tynan ignored it and grabbed his scroll before relaxing his body and going back to his previous position like a rubber band.<p>

Tynan rubbed his eyes as he opened up his scroll and illuminated the area around him with its dull glow, he had one sole message on his scroll which he opened up and read.

_If your pain worsens contact me and I'll be right there to help. –W_

Tynan looked at the message curiously, the sender was Weiss that much was obvious, but what wasn't obvious was why she would go out of her way to help him like that. Before he could ponder anything further he felt and heard his stomach rumble, with a sigh Tynan focused himself and closed his eyes before he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, before he could get up however a voice from the darkness startled him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you were going to go and make your condition worse by moving around."

Tynan sighed and laid back down.

"That's better, now, if it's food you're after we've already organised that and I can have it retrieved for you." Ozpin said as he took a seat by Tynan's bed.

"That'd be great thanks." Tynan replied thankfully.

Ozpin opened his scroll and tapped away at his screen briefly before closing it and peering at Tynan over his glasses.

"Now I know this is the last thing you want to do but if you could answer some questions for me while you wait for your food to arrive I'd be very grateful." Ozpin asked hopefully.

"Go ahead."

"Excellent, firstly, who was it you were fighting tonight?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. He called himself Keiran and he displays similar powers as my mother. That's all I know about him." Tynan answered truthfully.

"Right, did you notice any defining features of him? Something we can identify him with?"

Tynan paused, in the heat of the moment he didn't really bother to stop and look at him before the two of them began to fight.

"Not really, he had blonde hair from what I could see. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, I wasn't thinking straight in the heat of the moment." Tynan said sheepishly.

"That's quite alright, there's just one more thing I'd like to ask you." Ozpin said as the mood in the room changed to a more serious one.

"Does he pose a threat to my academy or my students?"

"I wish I could give you a definite answer, as far as I know he's only after me but he could harm others to get to me. I can't say for certain."

"I see," Ozpin said as footsteps approached from the entrance to the infirmary. "Thank you very much for the information Tynan, rest assured that he won't be getting near the school anytime soon."

Tynan nodded as Ozpin stood up and let the nurse pass him, Tynan propped himself up and dug in as a tray of food was placed in his lap. Before the nurse left she stressed that he would not be able to take part in any strenuous activities for at least a month while his ribs healed, after a check-up in the morning they would decide if he was allowed to leave early or not. Tynan sighed angrily at the thought of being ground ridden for a month, his mind immediately raced as he thought of ways to speed up the healing process. He mulled it over as he ate before he remembered his scroll and more importantly, the message he received on it, Tynan grabbed it and checked the time.

"4:30? Damn, it's way too early for me to be messaging her." Tynan said as he placed his scroll back on the bedside table.

As he finished his meal and placed it to the side he heard his scroll buzzing, he raised his eyebrow curiously as he thought of a list of people who would message him at this time in the morning. As he opened it his eyes widened as he read the message.

_Sorry if I wake you Tynan, it's Ruby, if you're awake can you message Weiss and assure her you aren't dying? She's been restless all night._

Tynan smirked and sent her a reply.

_So it would be inappropriate to inform her that I have one month to live?_

Tynan didn't even have time to put his scroll back before he received his reply.

_Real funny, just message her. Some of us like sleep._

Tynan stifled his laughter and opened up his previous message from Weiss and replied.

_Actually I could use your help come by whenever you feel like and I'll discuss it with you._

Tynan slid his scroll shut and placed it back on the bedside table, as he laid himself down and shut his eyes he could hear footsteps coming from far down the hall, as they progressively got louder Tynan realised that Weiss decided that she had felt like coming by now. Sure enough, a few seconds later the footsteps died down slightly and Weiss crept into the room as quietly as she could, rather than her normal attire Weiss was wearing a nightgown with her white hair let down.

"You look…" Weiss trailed off.

"Terrible, I get that a lot." Tynan joked as Weiss took a seat where Ozpin had been.

"You said you needed my help?"

"Oh, right. When you said you could help me, what did you mean?" Tynan asked.

"I would have helped to dull the pain and heal you." Weiss answered with a confused look on her face.

"Heal me?"

"Yes, but only in a worst case scenario. The process tends to be very… painful." Weiss replied with a solemn look on her face.

"Look, I'll be honest. The nurse has told me I can't do any strenuous activity for the next month and I'm looking for a way out of it. Can you help me?"

Weiss looked conflicted briefly before she shook her head, "It'll cause you too much pain Tynan, I can't."

Tynan sighed and nodded, "I understand."

The two of them sat there in silence for a while before Weiss sighed loudly.

"I'll do it, but you have to understand that it's going to hurt. A lot." Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss, I owe you one. What will I need to do?" Tynan asked as he sat up.

"Lay down and take off your shirt."

Tynan stopped as he processed what Weiss just said to him.

"Wha-"

"I need to have uninterrupted physical contact with whoever I'm healing, it's not what you're thinking you dolt."

"R-right…" Tynan stammered as he pulled his shirt off and laid back down, wincing as pain shot through his chest.

"One more thing, you need to stay as still as possible and be quiet. The first one is so I don't break the connection which could potentially kill you, the other is so the nurse doesn't see me and kill me for interference with her patient." Weiss said with a smile.

Tynan smiled in return, "You should smile more often."

Weiss immediately stopped smiling and instead looked down as she began blushing furiously, Tynan mentally slapped himself for saying something without thinking and laid down with his eyes closed. He inhaled sharply as Weiss placed her cold hands flat on his chest.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked, her voice shaky.

Tynan nodded.

"Alright, I'm beginning."

As she spoke those words Tynan felt a strange coolness flowing through his body, a foreign feeling considering Tynan never really got cold. The cold slowly worked its way through his body and soon enough every part of him albeit his head had been consumed by it, ever so slowly the cold began to retreat and focused itself on Tynan's chest. The feeling quickly grew to one of discomfort and soon enough the pain that Weiss had warned him off made itself present. Before he thought it could get any worse Tynan felt his ribs slowly lining themselves up again, he wanted to scream from the pain and get away from it as fast as he could but he knew he couldn't. Instead Tynan focused his mind on staying as still as possible as Weiss worked on fixing his broken body, after many minutes of terrible pain it finally began to get better. Soon enough Weiss took her hands away from Tynan and sighed in great relief, Tynan was breathing heavily as he recovered from the pain he just felt but even without moving he could tell that he was already a lot better than he was before.

"Tynan?"

Tynan's eyes shot open quickly, he was met with a worried look from Weiss who looked like she had just killed someone.

"Are you ok?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Tynan stated before he quickly got up from his bed.

Rather than a sharp pain Tynan felt nothing as he stood up, he quickly stretched his body around as much as he could and even summoned his wings just in case. Once he was sure that he wasn't going to fall apart in an instant he turned back to Weiss with a smile on his face.

"Nope, I'm as good as new thanks to you Weiss."

"I'm glad," Weiss said as she yawned. "I really should be getting back."

Weiss stood up from her chair shakily, as she took a step towards the door she stumbled and fell only to be caught by Tynan.

"Doing something like that must be draining, come on, I'll take you back to your room."

"Yeah, ok." Weiss mumbled.

Tynan put his arm around Weiss's shoulder and slowly began to walk towards the door, it was obvious that she was in no condition to walk at all so Tynan quickly picked her up in his arms and briskly walked out of the room after making sure the coast was clear. After a bit of navigating Tynan had finally made his way back to dormitories, as he approached the door he gently shook Weiss.

"Weiss, I need your scroll."

Weiss didn't answer and instead reached into her pocket and retrieved her scroll, handing it to Tynan without a word. Tynan took it and quickly scanned it before pushing the door open with his foot and carefully walking inside, making sure not to run into anything or wake anyone in the room. He laughed quietly at the sight of their beds as he made his way over to the non-occupied bed and laid Weiss on it gently. He placed Weiss's scroll gently onto her bedside table and snuck out of Team RWBY's room, trying his best to make as little noise as possible.

Tynan sighed as he closed the door gently, "That went a lot better than expected."

"Do I even want to know?"

Tynan jumped out of his skin as he was startled once again that morning.

"Can you not Lei?" Tynan asked in a loud hushed tone.

"It's amusing, so no. You look a lot better." Lei stated with a nod.

"Yeah long story, what are you doing up so early?"

"Didn't sleep well." Lei replied bluntly.

"Worried about me were you?" Tynan asked with a smirk.

"Not in a million years, you better get back to the infirmary before the nurse sees you out of bed." Lei suggested as he walked back to the door to their room.

"Yeah good idea, I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Yeah, don't forget it's your birthday tomorrow."

"Shut up about it will you." Tynan said back with a smile.

Tynan made his way back through the school as the first rays of light streamed through the windows of the academy, he made sure to hide from any students that he saw on the way back to make sure that the nurse didn't know he was out of bed. As he walked back into the room and sat on his bed he saw his trench coat neatly folded onto the table along with a fresh pair of clothes, he smiled and laid back down, forcing himself to nap for a few more hours before his check-up.


End file.
